Happier Endings
by MusicNerdd
Summary: COMPLETE!   How WSS should've ended  and beyond ! Drama is insured and there are plenty of BernardoxAnita moments...  You get to really see inside their relationship  No one has died yet in this story when it starts  Before Rumble
1. Anita Worries

Anita watched as her boyfriend Bernardo put on a black jacket for the rumble over his red and black shirt. She loved getting him ready before these things, but a creeping worry always hung over her head. Now, it was time to let go of that worry and plan for the night's rituals when he returned. Because he always came back from the fights. But this time, her worries were really overpowering her thoughts.

"_Adios_, Anita," Bernardo said, kissing her neck. She grabbed his arm before he could leave. He gave her a curious look.

"What's the matter?" he said, sensing his girl's worry. "We'll kick their asses anyways!"

Anita gave him a solemn look, "I just feel like something bad will happen tonight. _Muy mal_," she whispered into the crook of his neck. He stroked her back and held her tighter.

"Everything will go great, Anita. And when I return, well you know what we have planned," he winked. Anita nodded. Bernardo hugged her.

"_Te amo tu. Ses muy bonita y perfecta y graciousa_..." he said kissing her, then got up to leave. Anita caught him one last time by the hand.

"If you really love me, you won't go tonight. You'll stay here with me," she was pleading.

"I'm only doing this so those pesky Jets will leave us alone, _mi chica bonita_! So we can be together without everyone judging our race and we can be real 'Americans,'" he said. She nodded, still unconvinced. "I will come back. I promise," he held her closely to his chest.

"Promise?" she said.

"Promise. Now go finish getting ready for me tonight," he smiled and kissed her one last time.

"Okay. _Hasta luego_," she smiled.

"_Si! Hasta luego, mi rosa perfecto_," he waved, then left her by herself. She looked at the Virgin Mary with Jesus. She weeped.

"Please protect him! Please! I'm begging you!" Anita cried. There was still a pit in her stomach. She glanced over to her outfit for the evening.

"Well, I might as well get ready for him later," she said.

* * *

Maria had just sent off Tony to prevent the fight and to protect him and her brother. She was positive that he would make everything better.

* * *

Anita glanced out the window at the sunset, praying that Bernardo would return safe and unharmed to her.

* * *

A/N

I know this was extremely short, in fact much too short for my taste. But this was to kick off my first story to tell what I think should have happened in WSS. Like I said, I love BernardoxAnita and hate the fact that he died :((( But this fan fic is to correct that and to make WSS perhaps a happier story! As always, Bernardo and Anita will be the center of my WSS stories... I hope you enjoy the rest!

With Love,

MusicNerdd

* * *

Spanish Translations:

Adios: Goodbye

Muy mal: Very bad

Te amo tu: I love you.

Ses muy bonita y graciousa y perfecta : You are beautiful, funny, and perfect.-

Mi chica bonita: My beautiful girl

Hasta luego: See you later

mi rosa perfecta: my perfect rose


	2. The Rumble and The Aftermath

Bernardo met up with his Sharks right outside the alleyway where the rumble would take place. They set up a strategy. Finally, after minutes pumping up for the fight, they set off to the alleyway.

* * *

Riff and the Jets were coming from the other side of town. Tony would meet them there. The Jets were also preparing for World War III.

* * *

Anita saw the last crack of sunlight. She had finished preparing everything for her evening with Bernardo. That haunting feeling still swirled in her stomach. She tried to push it aside as she applied her red lipstick.

* * *

Tony was thinking of Maria as he walked down to the rumble.

* * *

Maria was overly confident that Tony would stop the fight.

* * *

Finally the Jets and Sharks clashed. They stayed on separate sides of the alleyway. Tony ran in between the two. Riff welcomed him. Bernardo was considering calling it off for later- for Anita. She would be so pleased. But when he saw Tony, that thought left his mind.  
Both gangs stared at each other menacingly. Riff came over to try to shake Bernardo's hand. He pulled away, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Fine then," Riff taunted,"Let's go!" Bernardo clenched his fists and threw the first punch...

* * *

Anita ran to Maria. She was twirling around in her room.

"What are you doing?" She squaked. Maria stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?" Maria said, wide-eyed.

"Your brother is fighting in a rumble! You should be praying!" she screamed. Maria looked puzzled.

"Tony said there's be no rumble..." she said quietly.

"Well there is and I can't just sit here while _mi amore _is out there going to get killed!" she said, grabbing a robe to cover up her 'nighties.'

"What were these for?" Maria laughed. Anita shrugged while putting on Bernardo's jacket, her shoes andd a scarf.

"You wouldn't believe how fresh your brother is after a fight! He's just so-" she giggled.

"Okay, Anita, too much," Maria said following her out.

"No- no! You stay! Your brother would kill me if I brought you!" she called into the night. Maria stopped and flew upstairs to pray.

* * *

Back at the rumble, things were heating up. Soon Riff and Bernardo drew their switchblades. Tony got in between them.

"Please," he pleaded.

"No," Riff and Bernardo said at the exact same time. Both gangs sprung into action. They grappled and tore at each other. But the real fight was between the two leaders. The fighting began. Bernardo was open to be stabbed but Tony grabbed Riff before he could attack Bernardo. He saw his chance to make a major move on the Jets. Lunging forward, everything seemed to move in super-slow-motion. He could feel the adrenaline racing through his system. He raised his blade to stab Riff, but someone screamed no.

"No!" Anita screamed from the other side of the fence. Bernardo looked up to see who it was. **Anita**.

"No!" he screamed. Jets were already making their way to Anita. He mowed over them. The Sharks followed by instinct. They punched and grappled until every hand was off her but Bernardo's. The Jets lie unconscious. Riff was cursing and grappling with Tony until he broke free.

"I'm gunna get you! You little Puerto Rican skank!" Riff screamed. Anita yelped. Bernardo covered her protectivly holding a switchblade at Riff.

"Leave," Riff said. "And consider this a warning!"

"Never," Bernardo growled. Riff held the switchblade at him, but heard Police sirens. The Jets woke up at that sound.

"This is not over!" Riff yelled as he and the Jets ran off. Bernardo moved from Anita. She moaned in pain. His glare hardened at her.

"_Vamos_!" he yelled at the Sharks and Anita. She tried to move but she couldn't. He sighed and picked her up into his arms and ran 9 blocks to her apartment.

* * *

Rain trickled down from the sky as he walked in. Anita had a cut on her arm. He carried her up what seemed like millions of flights of stairs. He was taking deep breaths, but his patience was wearing thin. He laid her down on the bed. She gasped in pain. He walked into the bathroom and got her a warm towel. When he had taken care of all of her cuts and bruises, he stormed to the bathroom. The all-bandaged-up Anita followed him.

"'Nardo?" she called. He was crying? He burst out of the bathroom, nearly knocking Anita over. He plopped down on her bed.

"B-b-bernard-do, _amore_, I'-m s-s-so s-sorry...But I just had to..." She said in barely a whisper. She was choking on her sobs. He just got up and glared out the window.

"You went after me? You risked you life? Do you know what you just did?" he said, barely controlling himself.

"Y-y-yes," she whispered.

"_Pero, Por Que_?" he said turning to her.

"Last night I had a dream that you didn't come back...that you killed Riff and Tony killed you in a fit of rage... It was a nightmare...I couldn't bear to think that it may happen in real life, so I tried to convince you to stay... but that didn't work..."

"Babe, I would've been fine," he said, coming to a realization.

"But you insisted on going.. I had to do something. I know the only thing that would make you stop fighting would be if I risked myself," she said, trying to control her tears.

"So you did. But why?" he said, clearly missing the ovious.

"Because, 'Nardo," she said, standing up and coming towards him,"I love you and I can't bear to loose you!" She could no longer muffle her sobs. His anger melted away at those words. He just embraced her and held onto him. She placed her face into the crook of his neck and cried. He rubbed her back. He shed some tears too. He removed his jacket that was on her. He continued to rub her back. He felt lace and smirked.

"Now what do we have here?" he chuckled.

"The outfit for tonight's planned festivities..." she laughed.

"But I'm sure you don't want a girl with running makeup and messed up hair," she looked bashful. Bernardo smiled.

"I wouldn't want or need another girl in the entire world. And whether or not your hair or makeup is perfect doesn't bother me. You're amazing just the way you are," he said, leading her to the bed...

* * *

The next morning when they awoke, they both stretched and put on clothes. They laughed about how everytime how they'd get into a fight then makeup, within an hour or so. As they ate _desayuno_, Bernardo grabbed her hand.

"I didn't tell you this last night, but I am terribly sorry. I was such a jerk to you. Can you forgive me?" he said, pleadingly.

"Already done," she smiled and kissed him.

"Because if I would've lost you to one of those lousy Jets or to anyone, I don't know what I would've done," he said.

"Well, there is no need to fret anymore, _mi amore_. I'm never pulling a stunt like that again," she smiled.

"And I will listen to you more," he smiled.

"Promise?" she said.

"I do... promise," he said, hoping she wouldn't catch on...

* * *

Author Note:

Hello! I hope this length was more to you liking! I will make the lemon for this scene and post it later, but for now I will just keep on with my story :) My lemons are extremely detailed (and rich) so if you don't like that kind of scene, thats why I created the system where you can read the story without all the lemons. This'll keep the rating PG-13 (or T).  
I hope you are enjoying it so far:)

With Love,  
MusicNerdd

* * *

Spanish Translations:

mi amore: my love

amore: love

vamos: lets go

desayuno: breakfast


	3. A Twist in the Story

Anita was at work, sewing a dress for the celebratory birthday party for Maria. She had been saving up for it. She died it a light pink, almost white, because Bernardo would have a fit if it were any other color. The sash was hot pink. She had some shoes that matched the sash for Maria. Maria walked in.

"I talked to 'Nardo about Tony coming," she said.

"And?" Anita asked, quite curious.

"He reluctantly said yes, but he said that I must go with Chino," she said with a pout.

"Well, he is your betrothed," Anita said.

"Well, like I've said before, when I look at him, nothing happens. But when I look at Tony-" she explained.

"Everything happens," she smiled. She pulled the crenlins over her head. They were light pink.

"Pink?" she said.

"'Nardo almost had a fit when I said you were wearing pink," she said, pulling the regular dress over her head. She tied the hot pink sash into a bow. She gave Maria the flats that matched.

"Well, what color are you guys wearing?" Maria asked, knowing Bernardo and Anita always matched.

"Teal," she said, showing Maria the dress. It had all the crenlins underneath for her dress-flinging fits she had. She had the cap sleeves as usual, but the neckline was different. It looked like the top of a heart.

"That neckline is pretty," Maria smiled.

"_Gracias_! It's called a sweetheart neckline. I'd thought I'd give it a go," she said, grabbing Bernardo's shirt and tie.

"_Vamos_! Bernardo needs these," Anita said, grabbing her dress as well.

After Maria dropped off the shirt and tie to Bernardo, she went to Anita's place, which was just a short walk over the iron balcony. She could hear her struggling with something. Maria knocked on the window and Anita let her in. Maria finished zipping the zipper and sat down. Anita was fully made up. She was so gorgeous. She put in the hoops that Bernardo had given her for her birthday. When she sprayed her perfume, Maria coughed.

"Its Bernardo's favorite," she said, rubbing her wrists together. They both giggled like little school girls. A knock interrupted their giggle party. Anita rushed into her bathroom. Maria opened the door. Bernardo gave a charming smile.

"_Hola mi hermana. Que tal_?" he smiled, embracing her.

"_Bein, gracias_. Anita did such a fabulous job on my dress," she said spinning.

"_Si_! She did amazing! Now where is she?" Bernardo asked looking around.

"_Achi_!" Anita smiled. Bernardo got butterflies when he saw her. The teal dress was so beautiful.

"You look so beautiful!" he said kissing her passionately.

"Okay guys, enough! Save that for the afterparty," she said, slipping on her flats once more.

"We already had one," Anita smirked.

"Last night was perfect," he said, holding Anita to his body. Maria gave a disgusted look. Anita purred.

"But we could have another one.." Anita grinned. Bernardo chuckled.

"I'd like that alot," he growled. Maria left. When the two looked up and she was gone, they shrugged.

"I guess we scared her," Anita said. Bernardo led her out to the warehouse where the party was. The room was oddly quiet to be all girls. They were all in one corner with a bunch of guys surrounding them. They had fair skin. All the girls mumbled at the same time in reconition of Anita and Bernardo. The males whipped around. Riff gave a menacing laugh.

"Looks like I managed to forget the leader's skank, huh Bernando?" he laughed.

"It's Bernardo," Anita hissed. Riff stroked her chin. His eyes lit up with rage.

"You-" he said, angry once more. He lunged at Anita to grab her. He grabbed her arm and pulled a razor to her neck.

"Surrender or the girl gets it," Riff yelled to Bernardo. His eyes softened. Anita began to cry. Riff held the knife closer to her neck. She gulped. Bernardo took a step closer. He held the knife tighter to her throat.

"Let her go, _por favor_," Bernardo said.

"Speak English. We are in America," he demanded.

"Please," he said.

"No," he said then smiled,"You could understand that in Spanish too!"

"Let her go, Riff," Tony yelled.

"Not until Bernie surrenders here," he said. Anita nodded solemnly, accepting her fate.  
Bernardo walked away, then returned. He put both hands up.

"I surrender," he said. Riff let Anita fall. Bernardo picked her up before she hit the ground. He held his sobbing girl.

"Enjoy this _fiesta_ of yours. But if you aren't out by tomorrow," he pointed at Anita, "She will pay." he snapped and all the Jets followed.

"Sharks and girls! Concil immeadiately!" Bernardo yelled. He grabbed a bench for him and her to sit on. She leaned on him.

"We must move," he said.

"Back to Puerto Rico?" Rosalia said, hopefully.

"Maybe. This is critical," Bernardo said, stroking Anita.

"No. I know a place for us," Anita piped up.

"Where?" everyone chimed in.

"Its a place called Los Angeles. It's in California," she smiled.

"And how far is a boat to there?" Chino said.

"You take a train for about a week and you're there," Anita said. "And plus I've read that most of the immigrants are Hispanic. From Mexico," she added. There was a great comotion in the group.

"How much are tickets?" Bernardo asked.

"They are resonable. Plus we can take all of our belongings with us," Anita smiled. Bernardo thought for a bit. Then his eyes lightened.

"All wanting to move say si," he said, standing up. Everyone said si.

"Then it is settled. Everyone, pack up tonight. Ma ana, we are leaving! Dismissed!" he said, helping Anita up. He wrapped an arm around her. He dropped off Anita at her apartment.

"Good idea," he said kissing her. He felt a small box in his pocket. It was burning a hole in his pocket.

"Anita- wait-" Bernardo said, closing the door behind him.

Tony and Maria slept peacefully together on her bed, until Maria heard a knock. She reached for a nearest article of clothing. She put on a robe as Tony slid out the window. Maria opened the door to Chino.

"Pack your things," he said. Maria was confused.

"But why?" she asked.

"Just do it. It's the stict command of your brother. We are moving," he said.

"Why?" she said.

"We've surrendered. Anita was almost killed! Bernardo had to chose between surrender or Anita's life," Chino explained.

"I must stay!" she said.

"No- you must pack. Bernardo's orders! _Buenos noches_," he said closing the door. Tony came back in.

"I meant to tell you that," he said holding her.

"I can't believe I have to leave you!" she cried.

Author's Note:

I've decided that I'm not going to give Spanish translations anymore... Too time consuming... and plus, this isn't hard Espanol. I won't put any more up until I have 5 reviews! So until then, its to the Google translator you go!  
I hope you are enjoying this so far! I have four more to add to this tonight! Please review! I need your feedback!


	4. Rings and Escapes

Anita turned around when he said that.

"What is it?" Anita asked. Bernardo grabbed her wrists. He took a deep breath and prayed his butterflies would go away.

"Anita, ever since we met on that hot day in San Juan, my life has never been the same. You are so strong in what you believe in and when you love someone, you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Your love for life makes me smile and makes me love you more. Even after three years, you never cease to amaze me. You are so beautiful, words can't even describe. I couldn't put into words how much I love you, so I hope this will," he said, finally bending on one knee.

"Anita Joesphina Theresa Etcetera, etc., would you honor me and make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he said. Tears spilled in her eyes.

"Oh Bernardo!" she kissed him. After the long kiss, he pulled away.

"So is that a yes?" he said.

"Absolutely! I could never say no to you!" she said. He opened the ring box. A simple gold band shone.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't afford a diamond. But when I can, I will get you the biggest and most beautiful diamond I can find," he hugged her.

"What the ring looks like doesn't matter to me. Just what it means does," Anita said, holding his hands. He picked up her left hand. The band looked so pretty and delicate. He held her hand in his.

"Do you need help packing?" he asked. Anita nodded.

"But you need to pack-" she said.

"I never unpacked," he said. "You clearly have," he said. Anita nodded.

"Well, let's get started," he said, helping her pick up things. Maria rushed in.

"Why, brother, why?" she cried. Bernardo gave her a confused look.

"Didn't you hear?" he said, pulling Anita to him. "The leader put a razor to her throat! And you're concerned about you little American?" Bernardo squeezed. Anita kinda mumbled. He loosened his grip.

"Lo siento," he said.

"De nada," she replied. Maria sighed.

"Yes! I-" Maria said, but Tony stepped in.

"Please don't leave! We can have a peace concil!" Tony cried at Bernardo's feet. This just angered him more.

"There will be no peace concil! Not since one of you kind almost slit my fianc e's throat!" Bernardo yelled. Maria looked at Anita, then at her left hand. Anita smiled and nodded, then resumed portraying a scowl on her face.

"I'm so sorry Senorita. Riff overeacted..." Tony said extending a hug to Anita. She shyed away.

"Over-reacted? Do you kill people when you over-react?" Bernardo screamed. Tony flared up.

"You almost killed him last night!" he barked back.

"Only because he tried to stab me!" Bernardo defended. Tony seemed astonished.

"I can't hold it in anymore, Maria! I must tell him!" he said, in agony.

"No!" she shushed.

"Tell me what?" Bernardo demanded.

"That ever since the dance last night, I've been in love with your sister. I don't care what I have to do-" he said, but Bernardo cut him off.

"Leave," he said monotonly. Anita stood by his side to hug him and rub his back, but he moved. Tony nodded then walked out. Maria was in tears. Anita stood by herself and resumed business packing. Bernardo caught Maria before she could move.

"We must talk now. Anita?" he said looking at her.

"Si? I am finished here. I'll leave and get started on Maria's packing," she said softly.

"No, you are not her maid," Bernardo said.

"Please. Consider it a favor," she said, walking out la puerta. When she left, Bernardo addressed Maria.

"I can explain.." she started.

"Look, I don't want to ruin this evening anymore for anyone, especially Anita, comprendes?" he said, very calmly, which mention he was trying to control his anger.

"Yo comprendo," she said in tears. Bernardo sat by his sister.

"Please let go of that Jet, por favor. It's only causing headache for all of us," he said.

"I a headach to everyone?" she hissed. Bernardo stood up.

"No! But don't you see? Chino loves you and you love-"

"Tony! And no matter what you or anyone else says, I will never stop loving him!" she exclaimed. Chino rushed in.

"Bernardo, come quick! It's Anita!" he said. Bernardo dropped whatever he was thinking.

"What about her?" Bernardo said, rushing for Maria's room. He heard a scream. He bolted for her. She was crying. He bent down. She was grabbing her ankle.

"Get some ice," he said.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I was packing when I tripped over this. I felt a pull in my leg," she said, trying to stop her tears. Bernardo picked her up in his arms and walked her across the balcony and into her room. Rosalia came with the ice and two pillows.

"Just prop it up tonight. It should be better in the morning,"

Bernardo's mom said. "You should stay with her tonight."

"I will and Anita and I have an announcement," he said. She couldn't get up, so he just held her hand and she sat up. The Sharks mumbled.

"We're enganged!" Anita grinned. There was a simutaneous chorus of aws and clapping and finallys. They were both smiling ear to ear. He kissed her softly. People came by and congratulated them. Girls looked at her ring. It had little engravings of roses on the outside. They all said it looked so pretty on her delicate hand. Finally, when everyone had left, Bernardo sat climbed next to her in the bed.

"Sorry. My bed is so small," Anita said. Bernardo smiled brilliantly.

"No, don't say sorry. I love being this close to you, fianc e," he said, snuggling into her. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.

Maria was crying. All of a sudden a knock at her window came.

"Maria!" a voice whispered. She got up and looked. Tony was right outside her window.

"Come with me! We can run away!" he said excitedly. She nodded, but looked in the direction of Anita's apartment.

"But-" she said, but Tony cut here off.

"We can go to the western coast too, so we won't be so far away," he reassured. She looked back and sighed.

"Okay," she said, letting him in. He loaded up her stuff with his in his car. Before she left, she left a note on her bed. When she got in his car and drove off to the train station, a small tear escaped her eye. But then when she looked over and saw Tony beside her, all her sadness went away. When the train departed from New York City on it's way to San Fransisco, she was excited and fell asleep on Tony.

Author's Note:

A little more TonyxMaria action... I absolutely love Bernardo and Anita... Enuff said :)


	5. Train Games

HE 5

When Maria awoke, the sun was just rising. An attendent gave her and Tony breakfast. She ate it hungrily.

"Buenos dias!" she said. His hand curled around hers.

"Buenos dias!" he replied. He pulled something out of a box.

"Open it," he said. When she did, a diamond heart greeted her. She gasped.

"Its so beautiful! Thank you!" she said, hugging him.

Anita awoke early. The sun hadn't risen yet. She looked to see Bernardo sleeping soundly. She tested her ankle. Like his mother had said, it was as good as new. She had just stretched something. She walked to Maria's room to wake her up, bit found an empty room. She searched everywhere. She found a note on the bed.

Dearest Anita,

I know you are reading this first because you always attempt to wake me up in the mornings. You may be confused as to why my room is empty. This is why: I have followed my heart. Earlier today at around 1 o'clock, Tony picked me up and took me to the train station with him. We are headed to San Fransisco. Please do not follow us. There are more racists in San Fransisco. Los Angeles is a great place for you, Bernardo and the gang. If you could inform us when the wedding will take place, I would love that and I would attend that. I love you and everyone there. Please tell Bernardo and my parents I love them and I will be in touch soon.  
Con Amore,  
Maria

Tears filled Anita's eyes. She ran to her room. Bernardo was awake.

"What is it love?" he said, buttoning his shirt.

"Leer este, por favor," she said, sitting down. Bernardo had pulled out a black skirt with a frilly red top. She tried to pull herself together and make herself presentable. Bernardo fell on the bed, silent. Anita rushed to him and hugged him.

"I am going to San Fransisco," he said very calmly, standing up and fixing his collar and hair.

"We will. Once we are settled," Anita said. Bernardo just sighed.

"She is with the American. I can't sit here and let her live a life with him," he said, holding her arms.

"And risk your life, again? Please no-" Anita begged. Bernardo hushed her. He sighed.

"I cannot do anything to stop her anymore, can I?" he said, sitting down. Anita leaned on him.

"She seems happy with him," Anita said. Bernardo just looked down.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Chino-" he said, but Pepe ran in.

"Its Chino and Maria! They are gone!" Pepe exclaimed. Consuela was linked around his waist.

"They went to San Fransisco!" she said.

"He left it in a note saying he would return to Los Angeles with Maria in a week or two," Pepe read. Bernardo put his hand on his forehead.

"We must leave soon, Bernardo! The Jets are coming at nine and they will kill Anita!" Consuela exclaimed. She handed Bernardo the two tickets for them. Bernardo looked at Anita. He got up and extended his hand to her.

"Men, carry luggage. Girls carry you and your man's tickets. We will meet at the train station in twenty minutes. Vamos muchachos!" he said, kissing Anita. She followed him. Once the gang arrived at the station, they had to take a PR train, with any other Puerto Ricans who were traveling. It was lower class and not as safe, but got there faster because there was only three stops instead of six. Bernardo helped Anita into the train. The Jets stared at the Sharks. Once they were all seated (there was so many, they occupied the entire car), Bernardo called for a meeting.

"I've been in touch with the Hispanic gang there, the Scorpions. They are having trouble with the American gang there, the Jaguars. They offered us housing for our numbers. Ladies, the girls there know where each of you could get a job. So we are gladly welcomed," Bernardo smiled. Anita leaned on his shoulder. Rosalia piped up.

"When's the wedding?" she asked. Anita and Bernardo looked at each other. In Latin families, the couple almost immeadiately set a date.

"We haven't set one with the craziness," Bernardo said.

"Now, we must catch up on sleep," he said, turning to Anita. He kissed her.

"See, everything will be okay," he smiled.

"Pero, Maria?" she asked.

"Chino is taking care of that. But for now, we rest for the four days we are on this thing," he said. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. As he fell asleep, he found himself toying with her ring. When sleep caught up with him, he felt the train stop. The overhead conductor said they were out of the state of New York. After this stop, there wasn't one until a place called Colorado. Then for the home stretch.

Maria was too sleeping. She couldn't wait until she was with Tony. Little did she know who would be waiting for her there...

Author's Note:

This is one of the shorter chapters... Sorry is all I can say...

Here is one Translation for you!

Leer este, por favor: Read this, please.

Perhaps that will make up for the shortness of the chapter :)


	6. LA Baby!

HE 6

When Anita awoke, Bernardo was asleep. Rosalia was awake too. Rosalia mouthed to Anita.

"Voy al bano?"  
Anita replied, "Si." and got up. Rosalia got up too. Men watched them as they got up. One put his hand under Rosalia's skirt. She jumped. He snickered and grabbed her waist.

"Oh my! Tu es muy bonita!" someone said behind Anita. Someone grabbed her waist and felt her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Mmmmm," the man said. He had fair skin.

"Bernardo!" she screamed bloody murder. Bernardo shot up and saw the man touching Anita. He jumped like three rows and punched the man. When the train came to a complete stop, the fair skinned men left the train. Anita was crying. Bernardo was trying to comfort her. He just held her close, telling her that she'd be okay. Their lunch came. They ate. The new rule was if they had to go to the restroom, their man had to accompany them. Anita just tried to catch up on sleep she'd lost since all the gang drama started.

Both trains were getting to their destinations. A few more suns and moons passed. The Scorpions knew when the Sharks would be pulling into the station, which was only a few minutes leader, Alejandro sat patiently. All the guys were here to recieve them and to help them arrive safely in their casa. The train pulled up. The leader's girl, Juanita held up a sign that said "Bienvidos Sharks!" Each guy grabbed his and his girls luggage. They all waited for Bernardo and Anita to arrive. Once Bernardo and Anita stepped down onto the pavement, the entire gang was raided by the Scorpions. They all wanted to take the luggage to help. Alejandro gave Bernardo a smile.

"Thank you for coming! My men will take your luggage. Please, walk with me for a little bit. The casa is only a few blocks from here," he said. Bernardo looked around.

"Do you guys not have girls?" he said.

"Oh no! They are home, preparing you all a surprise," he said.

"You didn't have to," Bernardo said.

"But we wanted to," Alejandro replied. When the group stopped, Alejandro pointed up.

"Here it is," he said. A giant building greeted them.

"This entire thing?" Anita chirped.

"Si! And who are you?" Alejandro asked.

"This is Anita, my fianc e," Bernardo smiled and kissed her.

"Muy bonita," he said, as the giant group of teens walked in.

"Do you guys snap?" Pepe asked.

"Why yes! It's very menacing," Alejandro smiled.

"Surprise!" all the girls yelled. There were some guys too. Apparently, only half the gang was there to recieve them. They were huge in number.

"We will let you guys settle in," Juanita smiled.

"Do you guys want separate rooms?" Alejandro asked.

"No," Bernardo said, holding Anita close.

"We have a room with a queen sized bed," Juanita said.

"Could you take them there?" Alejandro asked. Juanita nodded. Bernardo and Anita followed the petite Mexican girl. She walked up to the top floor which was number five. She continued to walk to the very end. She opened the door and there was a nice suite. Much nicer then the ones in New York. Bernardo placed their things down. He tackled Anita and pinned her down on the bed. He kissed her.

"Finally! No Jets to bother us!" he grinned.

"No racist people to slam the door in out faces!" Anita exclaimed.

"And we get a queen sized bed," he winked. Anita rolled her eyes.

"Maybe now we'll have time to plan for the wedding," he added. Anita's eyes sparkled.

"I'd love that, 'Nardo," she smiled. A knock at the door interrupted their moment. Bernardo got off her and sat next to her.

"Come in," he said. A petite Mexican girl came in.

"Me llamo Elena. Soy chica de Jose-" she said, rattling off in Spanish.

"Hablamos Ingleis, Elena," Anita smiled.

"Okay. I was told to tell you to get ready for your welcome fiesta err... party," she said brightly.

"Thank you! We speak Spanish too, you know," Bernardo said. Elena smiled and walked downstairs. Bernardo locked the door then Anita walked into the bathroom, taking the teal dress with her. When she came back out, Bernardo was in his shirt and pants.

"Zip me, por favor," she said. Bernardo zipped her up in one stroke then smiled.

"I'll be glad to unzip you later," he smiled. Anita rolled her eyes and fluffed her hair. She tweaked her makeup. She slipped on her dance shoes and sat down. Bernardo was recombing his hair. She watched him from the mirror. When he caught her looking, he smiled. She blushed. He finished and placed the brush down on the vanity. He offered her his arm. She took it and they flew down the stairs. When they reached the giant almost gym-like room, a samba-like music filled the air. Everyone was dancing. Anita smiled and began to move her feet to the rhythm. Bernardo began to sway to it too. Anita began to full-out dance. Soon the Scorpions pulled to one side. The area became quiet. The Sharks pulled their ladies close when they saw it.

"Sharks, get behind us," Alejandro whispered. Bernardo snapped and the Sharks followed him and Anita.

"My, my, my! What do we have here? A little fiesta?" the fair skinned guy smirked. He had a black eye. He looked oddly familiar. Anita clutched Bernardo.

"What is it?" he whispered. The guy looked directly at her and Bernardo. He blinked then Anita pulled her and Bernardo down. The guy couldn't see the girl again. He shrugged then continued.

"We just wanted to check in on our little Scorpions since I've returned from Denver on a little trip," he chuckled.

"Leave," Alejandro said fiercly. When he barked at him, it reminded Anita of when Bernardo was the leader of the Sharks. He still was, but they were staying with the Scorpions. The rule was that if you stayed with another gang and got along(that was really rare) then the leader of the gang staying had to put down his title for the entire two gangs. One thing was for sure. This gang was rich.  
When the fair-skinned group left, the music resumed. A mambo played over the system. The Sharks and Scorpions crowded on each sides of the gym. They just wanted a dance challege. The groups spun out. Anita and Bernardo whipped out. Anita flung her skirt around (as usual) and they did amazing lifts and tricks. Alejandro and Juanita were good, but the Sharks had more dancing skills. When the song was over, the Sharks were still dancing and the Scorpions had stopped. It was late and people were heading upstairs. Bernardo held Anita's hand and marched upstairs. When they got inside, he locked the door. She nodded towards her zipper. He undid it again in one stroke.

"Now what did you freak out about when that gang was here?" Bernardo asked. Anita widened her eyes.

"He was the guy on the train who tried to..." she said, bitterly.

"The one I clocked. He has a black eye! Looks like I did muy bein!" Bernardo said rubbing his fists together. Anita went into the bathroom and came out in her work clothes.

"Why are you dressed in that?" he said.

"Pues, while you were in 'pow wow' chat with Alejandro, Juanita and I discussed jobs. There is a seamstress job a few blocks away. Tonight I am going to apply there," she replied.

"When will you return?" he said.

"Perhaps half an hour, tops. Por que?" she said, smirking.

"Because, I- Well meet me on the rooftop when you are done," he said, swinging on his jacket.

"Ho ho ho, Bernardo! Adonde vas?" she grinned.

"To another 'pow wow' as you lovingly call it," he said kissing her. She smiled, running down the stairs. She paused and looked up.

"Y hasta luego, Bernardo," she smiled and continued to take two steps at a time.

"Hasta luego," he said in return.

"Ah! An elevator," he laughed and got in.

Maria and Tony pulled into the station. The air was different. They had an appointment to buy an apartment that afternoon. They dropped their things off at the hotel. Maria changed and freshened up. Tony did the same.

"Tony," Maria called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I go explore? You know, look around?" she asked. Deciding there wasn't any Shark or Jet in the area, Tony nodded.

"Sure! But be back in an hour for our appointment!" he replied. Maria put on her shawl and headed outside.

Chino was looking around. Every girl here was white or Asian. He was getting frusturated. Until he saw a petite girl with tan skin walk out of a hotel. She had a shawl wrapped aroud her face. She was wearing the Sharks distinct bright colors. When she asked a man for directions, Chino could hear her Hispanic accent. And that voice- could only belong to Maria. When she finished and thanked the man, he followed her. He pulled out a blindfold and cuffs. When he reached her, he wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and cuffed her. He put the key in his pocket, and picked her up bridal styled. She screamed and mumbled, but no one seemed to hear her. Soon she felt like someone was putting her in something. Then she felt that something move and she heard a car? Chino began to drive to Los Angeles. There weren't currently any rail roads to connect the two cities, so he had to drive. When he stopped for gas ten miles outside the city, Maria was quiet. She was just crying some guy named Tony's name.

"Who is this Tony?" Chino sputtered.

"Chino?" she said, when they were back on the road.

"Si! No one takes my betrothed away from me!" he said angrily. "So I suggest of you ever want to see this 'Tony' again, you will keep your mouth silenced and do what I say!"

Maria stopped crying. She became silent.

The trip to Los Angeles was going to take five hours. He sighed and continued driving.

Author's Note:

This is officially the longest chapter! woo woo!

Hope you are liking this story so far :)

Love,

MusicNerdd


	7. Tony Don't Get Your Gun!

HE 7

Anita thanked the lady who owned the shop, who was much nicer than the owner in New York. She walked with Jaunita back to the Casa de Scorpions as everyone called it.

"How did you guys get so, um wealthy?" Anita asked. Juanita laughed.

"Alejandro was rich in Mexico. His parents died and he was an only child, so he wanted to move away from all of his greedy relatives, so he moved to America. I was with him before his parents passed away. He proposed to me a year ago. We are still planning the wedding. It will be fabulous. I work at the seamstress shop, but I am terrible with a sewing machine. I just keep stock since I have a knack for keeping things orderly," she sighed. Anita thought of something.

"I could sew your wedding dress for you!" she grinned. Juanita's face lit up.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Si! I would love too! Just tell me what you would like sometime!" she said as they walked into the building.

"Dismissed," Alejandro said. He came and embraced Juanita. Anita walked up the stairs. She made it to their room and changed back into her teal dress. She walked up the last flight of stairs and to the rooftop. When she reached it, she breathed in a huge breath of fresh air. Bernardo was waiting for her. When he saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Anita," he said, kissing her passionately. When they pulled away, someone burst thru the door.

Chino and Maria.

"Let me go!" Maria screamed. Then she stopped when she saw Anita and Bernardo. Maria ran for Anita. She hugged her and started crying. Bernardo hugged Anita and Maria. Maria looked at Chino.

"He kidnapped me," she coughed.

"You ran away, little sister," Bernardo said sternly. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You sent him, didn't you?" she cried.

"Actually, no. He went on his own accord. It could've been worse," he chuckled.

"How?" she said angrily.

"Before I found out that Chino chased after you, the entire gang and I were coming after you," he said.

"I miss New York," she said, crying.

"Well, too bad. We are now in Los Angeles. And I need to talk to Anita alone, so go to the fourth floor. Ask for Juanita. She will tell you where your room is," Bernardo said. Chino nodded and pulled Maria along with him. Bernardo sat down on the bench. He patted a seat for Anita.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she said, looking up at the countless stars.

"Mama and Papa want us to come back. The Jets are being challenged by a new gang, the Porcupines," he said. Anita laughed.

"Yes I know, funny name. But we as a couple have a desicion. I've talked to everyone in the Sharks. They really like it here. They want to stay. I am willing to go either way. It's up to you," he said. Anita looked up.

"I like it better here," she said after some thought. Bernardo looked at her.

"If we moved back, then I wouldn't be in a gang. There would be just us. We could get married, take care of my parents-" he smiled, taking her hand.

"Thats alot to think about. Why can't we just do that here? Everyone is so much nicer here," Anita said.

"Si, we could, but I made a deal with Alejandro. We can stay here, only if we would join their gang," he said. Anita was astonished.

"But- they," Anita said.

"Yes I know. But they said we must join. That's why I brought up New York. Another thing is there are some more of our friends from Puerto Rico coming to New York in a month. The place there hasn't sold yet. We can move back, accept new members, and crush the Jets once and for all!" Bernardo said in a big voice. Anita just sighed.

"Then what are we doing here?" Anita asked.

"First if all, we are waiting for things to cool off in New York. And we owe the Scorpions a battle. That was the dealbreaker," he said.

"What do you mean by a battle?" Anita asked.

"We must fight tomorrow night against the Jaguars. Alejandro garanteed our lives. We won't go in until we are completely necessary," he said.

"Oh," Anita sighed.

"They are having a war concil tonight," Bernardo said.

"And you aren't going?"

"We are the element of surprise," Bernardo smirked.

"Well, then. I guess we need a Shark meeting. Stat," she said.

"I already called one. You can go to our room. I'll be there soon. Good thing we didn't unpack," he smiled. Anita nodded. He kissed her.

"See you soon," he smiled. Anita nodded. She walked down two flights of stairs. She knock on Maria's door.

"Maria? It's me, Anita," she said. Maria opened the door and hugged Anita.

"We are returning to New York," she said. Maria got wide-eyed. Anita handed her a piece of paper.

"Tony tried to call?" she said. Maria looked down.

"I just can't do this anymore," Anita sneered.

"I love Tony!" Maria cried. Anita ripped the paper from her.

"This was a note from Chino saying how much he loved you and how sorry he was! You are a fool!" Anita hissed.

"I don't care, Anita! Can't you just see that?" she stood up angry.

"A boy like that wants one thing only! And when he gets it he'll leave you lonely! He'll take your love! Just wait and see!" she screamed. She slammed the door.

She marched up the stairs to her room when she opened the door, she found Tony. With a gun.

"Where is she?" he had the gun pointed at Anita. Anita fell to the floor. Anita remained silent.

"TELL ME!" he yelled. Anita stood up. He pointed the gun even more directly at her. She shivered.

"Don't ask me," she said, turning to leave. He cocked the gun.

"Don't make me," he said. Anita faced him.

"You've caused enough pain. Please leave now," she said, controlling her shaking. Tony aimed.

"If you shoot me, she will never love you," she said bitterly. Tony put the gun down.

"I'm not leaving without her," Tony said, pushing past Anita. She ran to the roof top. The Sharks were still up there.

"Tony is here! And he has a gun!" Anita squealed. Bernardo ran after the group.

"No! Stay here with me, 'Nardo! He had me at gun point! He'll shoot me if I'm alone!" Anita cried. When she followed the gang into the stairwell, it was silent. There was blood on the wall. Anita couldn't bear to look. Bernardo came to her and hugged her.

"Its Chino! He shot Chino!" Bernardo said. Anita rushed over to him. He'd been shot in the arm. The guys carried him off to the hospital. When they arrived, the surgeons removed the bullet and sewed him up. He was to stay there through the battle. Everyone said they goodbyes. Except for Maria. She stayed behind with Tony and Chino. Bernardo wrapped his arm around Anita. She shed a tear when they returned to their room.

"He had me at gunpoint, 'Nardo," she said quietly. He hissed and got up to find him, but Anita stopped him.

"Please stay. You are fighting tomorrow. You need rest. And I need you," she said. He sighed and nodded and went into the bathroom. He returned in sleep pants and shirtless. When he got in the bed with Anita, she smiled.

"That was alot of drama today," Bernardo laughed. Anita shrugged.

"Thats what happens when you are in a gang," she said and rolled over. Bernardo rolled next to her and snuggled into her. Anita sighed and let sleep catch her. 


	8. The Sharks Shall Rise Again!

The Scorpions/Sharks were preparing for battle. Anita gave the jacket to Bernardo. Unlike last time, she didn't feel any worry surge through her. She kissed Bernardo. He kissed her back.  
"When I return, meet me at the train station. The Sharks are returning to New York City," he said, triumphantly. She walked down with him. He and the other Sharks met the Scorpions. The ladies wished them luck and kissed their men. When they left, Anita and Juanita went to the Hospital to check on Chino. Maria and Tony had left. Chino seemed so depressed.  
"I sent them away. I could tell she really loved him-" he said as he was choking on his tears. Anita hugged him. She felt so terrible. Juanita and Chino began to talk. She decided to go get something to drink. She walked into the hallway with money in her hand. When she came back in the room, Juanita and Chino were talking as if they had known each other forever. Juanita nodded Anita away. She said her goodbyes then walked home. She sat in the main room on the couch with the others, sewing away at a purse for Consuela. Juanita walked in and took a seat next to Anita. Suddenly, all of the boys rushed in. They were extremely early.  
"You guys are early," Rosalia said, hugging Indio.  
"It's Alejandro!" Jose said, holding Elena close.  
"What about Alejandro?" Juanita screamed.  
"He's dead!" Pepe said. Juanita fell to the floor and started to weep uncontrollably. She moaned and sniffled. She couldn't catch her breath.  
"No! This cannot be! Take it back! It's not true!" she cried.  
"D nde est Bernardo?" Anita said, fearing for his sake.  
"Achi!" called a voice. He had Chino with him.  
"Bernardo!" she cried and he swung her around. Juanita was being comforted.  
"We cannot leave. They've lost their leader," Bernardo said.  
"Jos has offered to take the leadership role," a Scorpion shouted.  
"All in favor of him, say S !" another shouted. All the Scorpions shouted S .  
"We must leave," Bernardo said.  
"Come and visit anytime," Jos smiled, holding Elena close. Juanita caught up with Anita.  
"Are you guys leaving?" she cried.  
"Yes," Anita replied, hugging her.  
"Take me with you," she begged.  
"Okay, well our train is leaving in an hour and a half," she said.  
"I never unpacked," Juanita smiled and brought her stuff down. She was crying. Chino patted her back comfortingly. She sighed. Chino took her bags. Bernardo rushed by.  
"Vamos! Adios Scorpions!" he smiled and walked out into the sunlight. Anita waved goodbye and caught up with Bernardo. This was going to be interesting when they returned. While they waited for the train, Bernardo called home in New York. He told his parents he was returning. They laughed and smiled. When he hung up, it was time to board the train. As the train chugged past, Anita smiled at the gang. Chino sat next to Juanita. Bernardo gave her his adorable look and pulled something out of a paper bag. It was a bridal magazine. Anita's eyes sparkled.  
"This is my new priority. You are my new priority," he smiled. As Anita flipped through the glossy pages and oohed and ahhed at all the pretty fashions, she was inspired about her own wedding. When there was a picture of a bride and groom, she smiled at Bernardo. He looked at her with a soft glow in his eyes, something she hadn't noticed before in the sea of chocolate that dwelled in his eyes. It was a soft shimmer that was there instead of the cold edge he had before. His eyes were warm and livid. Bernardo smiled and his eyes brightened even more. Anita smiled and glanced out into the land rushing by them. For a split second, she could see the beach. She had always wanted to go to a beach in America, but they didn't have time. She picked up the magazine and a pen and began to write notes in the magazine.

Back in New York, Riff and his gang had just defeated the Porcupines. They went to the garage, their meeting place. Action ran back in.  
"Guys! I just heard a rumor!" he yelled.  
"What is it? And where did it start?" A-Rab asked.  
"Its in the PR community-" he said. Riff cut him off.  
"I never trust what those fools are saying these days," he snickered.  
"Its about the Sharks," Baby John said, running in. Riff laughed.  
"What Sharks? We sent them packing," Riff belowed.  
"They are coming back," Action and Baby John said at the same time. Riff growled.  
"They are like weeds, I swear! Guys, go to sleep. Go home, but be on the lookout for Bernando and his pesky PRs," Riff commanded, then snapped. All the guys went back home.  
"Its Bernardo," Anybody's copied Anita. Riff barked"Beat it!" he said. She skimpered off. Then that reminded Riff of something, but he couldn't remember what. He was just ready to get home to Grazella.

Tony and Maria had just bought an apartment (with a terrace- Anita would be so jealous). They had just finished unpacking. Maria pulled out a photo of her and her family. Then, she pulled out a scrapbook. There were pictures of her childhood with Bernardo. Then there was a picture she had taken with Anita. Anita's hair was long and heavy. It was unladylike to cut your hair, so she did it. Maria smiled, remembering the day she chopped her hair in San Juan the day before the gang left for America. Her parents had a fit. Bernardo liked it. He couldn't stop fiddling with it. The next picture was of Anita, Bernardo, Maria, and Chino at the Saint Valentine's dance. Anita, Bernardo, and Chino looked so happy. Maria had a little grimace under her smile. The next picture was just one of Anita and Bernardo, dancing closely. A pain struck her heart. She missed them terribly. When she looked up with tears in her eyes, Tony was there. She looked back at the scrapbook. There was a spot that was empty. There a was a place to write Maria and _. She smiled. It was in Anita's handwriting. Anita helped her make this when she had first met Bernardo. Anita and Maria were good friends already, and by her dating Bernardo, that made them even closer.  
Maria gave a little sniffle. She knew Anita and Bernardo where going to marry soon, but she didn't know when. And they were on the other side of the country.  
Tony sat next to her and wiped a tear. He smiled and got on one knee.  
"Maria?" he said. When she looked up, he was on one knee. She gasped and held her heart.  
"I love you. Ever since I met you at the gym dance, my life has been upside down. You make me smile. I would be honored if you would be my wife," he said, showing her a diamond ring. She nodded and began to cry. He placed the ring on her finger. They smiled and kissed.  
"Tomorrow, we will go by the courthouse and wed. My boss said he'd witness. His wife said she would too. Ah, Maria! We'll be together forever!" he smiled and hugged her.  
"What about a formal wedding?" she asked. He chuckled.  
"We'll set a date to where Anita and Bernardo can come," he said. Maria nodded.  
"Perfecto," she said, gazing at her ring.

A/N: Thank you to my three reviews! I really appreaciate it! And here is two more chapters that I'm adding :) Enjoy and REVIEW! :))


	9. MAMBO!

A few days later in New York City, a boat arrived. A train was stopping too. Puerto Ricans came from both. Bernardo led his gang to their own place. Anita was linked around his waist. She had the style of the dress she wanted and couldn't wait to make it. She was making Bernardo's tux too. They dropped off their belongings in their rooms. Juanita stayed in Anita's old room. Anita stayed in Maria's old apartment. She didn't mind being that close to Bernardo. Once the gang had freshened up, Bernardo, Anita, Pepe, and Consuela went to greet the new Puerto Ricans. As they walked to the dock, Anita's family walked to her. She squealed.  
"Mami! Papi!" she exclaimed, running to them. Her dad caught her. She hugged her mom tightly. Anita's younger sister smiled. The eighteen-year-old hugged the sixteen-year-old.  
"Suzana! I'm so sorry I missed your Quincenera!" she said.  
"I'm fine," she said. Her eyes lit up.  
"Bernie!" she said, hugging Bernardo. He chuckled.  
"Suzana! How have you been doing?" he said, walking with her.  
"Great! I know you're doing great. You're engaged to the best girl in the world," she smiled. Bernardo laughed.  
"Yes. I am. She is wonderful and I love her so much," he said, with Anita joining his other side. He kissed her. Action ran by. He smirked at Suzana. He pushed her into the water, almost taking Bernardo and Anita with her. Bernardo gave him a look.  
"No," he said as he helped Pepe pull her in. She was sopping wet.  
"Ugh! Como un coolo!" Anita said, hugging Suzana. She shivered. Action was frozen in fear. Bernardo snapped. All of the new Puerto Rican young men stepped forward. He froze.  
"You tell Riff that Bernardo and the Sharks are back. But there will be no war concil or war until after June 6th," he said, cooly. Anita smiled. Suzana gave a sweet look to her parents. Her parents looked at Anita and Bernardo. Her mom put a hand over her heart. Action scampered off. Bernardo grabbed Anita's hand. They walked to the building next to the Sharks. For the new gang members, they stayed in the same building with the Sharks. Anita settled her family in. She chatted with them. Bernardo walked in. He kissed Anita's cheek then sat next to her.  
"So June 6th, huh?" Anita's dad piped up. Bernardo nodded.  
"Yes sir," he said. Her dad smiled.  
"Thank you for writing me a letter asking for her hand before you proposed," he said. Bernardo shrugged.  
"Its the least I can do. I didn't ask her until you replied," Bernardo smiled. Anita blushed.  
"Isn't he so sweet? I love him to death," Anita cooed. Bernardo squeezed her hand. A young man of about seventeen walked in and kissed Suzana briefly. Anita smirked at her. Bernardo wiggled his eyebrows.  
"And who is this?" Bernardo laughed. The handsome young man sat next to her.  
"I'm Roberto," he said. Suzana smiled broadly.  
"Nice to meet you," Anita said. Bernardo stood up. He held his hand out for Anita to hold. She stood up and held it.  
"There is a dance tonight in the gym," he said. Suzana's eyes brightened. Then they dimmed.  
"But I don't have anything to wear," she sighed.  
"You can borrow a dress of mine. I have a lavender one," Anita said.  
"And I have the matching shirt and tie," Bernardo added. Suzana smiled and hugged Anita.  
"Gracias!" she said.  
"Come with me. I will take it in if I need too, but I think we are the same size, so that'll work," Anita said, stringing along Suzana with her.  
"Come with me," Bernardo said to Roberto. When Anita put on the dress, it was a perfect fit. Anita put on her dress. It was a new style of straps and neckline called a halter. It had sequins of gold along the bust, which was padded. The skirt was full of crenlins, so she would continue to have her skirt flinging fits. When Bernardo knocked on the door. Suzana opened it. Roberto walked in and kissed her with passion. Bernardo walked in and into the bathroom. Anita was placing the finishing touches on her makeup and slicked on her red lipstick. Bernardo sat and watched her in the mirror. When Anita caught him looking, he smiled and she blushed. There was even more warmth in his eyes. When they walked out to tell Roberto and Suzana that it was time to go, they walked out on them against the wall. Her leg was around his waist and he was kissing her neck. She was moaning. Bernardo tapped Roberto's shoulder. He looked up. Suzana turned the color of Anita's dress and Bernardo's shirt. Suzana smoothed her dress down. Roberto wiped his jacket off. Anita and Bernardo just laughed.  
"I take it you two have gone further than what we just saw," Bernardo chuckled. Roberto shook his head.  
"Not yet," Suzana said. Anita leaned her head back.  
"Let me just say, de Torres girls are amazing," Bernardo whispered in Roberto's ear. They both began to laugh. Anita and Suzana gave them looks. They two couples walked down the street with Bernardo and Anita leading. The Sharks were waiting for them at the entrance. A swing was playing when they entered. The swing stopped. Riff and Graziella stopped and glared. The Jets gave horrible looks to every member of the Sharks. The Happy Hand was there. The air was so thick and tense, you could probably cut it with a knife. Chino and Juanita stood close together.  
"So Bernie, you decided to be gutsy and return huh? Especially when that beautiful girl you have there is on the line," Riff snickered. Bernardo tensed up. Anita placed a calming hand on his chest. He held it tightly, in order not to lash out at Riff. Anita massaged it.  
"Please. I don't want war right now. I have a wedding to prepare for," he said, holding Anita's gaze. Graziella came to Riff and pulled him away.  
"Well I do," Riff mumbled as he went with her. Sensing the awkward moment, Happy Hand broke the ice.  
"Okay, kids. Form two circles. You know how it goes," he said. Riff pulled Graziella into the circle. The Jets whooped and hollered. Bernado, in fire engine red and black, walked out a few feet, then stuck out his arms as if he were presenting the world's most beautiful diamond. Anita sauntered out and took his hand and walked into the circle. All the males salivated. They held hands. Bernardo and Riff snapped and the gangs made a circle.  
"Girls to my right and boys to my left," Happy Hand said as the music began. Anita walked around with a bounce in her step. She was ready to dance. When the music stopped, Anita was lined up with Baby John. Bernardo was lined up with Graziella. Mambo music started and Bernardo reached around her to his fianc e. Anita spun into his arms and eyed Riff. He gave her a dirty look. Anita rolled her eyes. Suzana and Roberto were dancing like maniacs. Anita and Bernardo spun and swung around. This mambo was beginning to look like the mambo before they left. They groups stuffed into corners. They Sharks fanned out. Anita began to feel the fire spread through her body. Bernardo grabbed her waist and samba rolled to the music. He then spun her out. She whipped her her head and arms. She felt the music change. A brassier section pulled on the rhythm. The Jets practically pushed the Sharks away. Anita hissed. Anita pulled Suzana and Roberto for a second. She told them her plan. They agreed.  
"Bernardo! Come here!" she said. Bernardo smiled and walked to her.  
"Yes?" he said. She told him the plan. He smiled "I love it!" he grabbed her by the waist. The music picked up majorly. Bernardo walked out spinning Anita at perhaps one hundred rpm. She kicked and he picked her up. Roberto spun out Suzana. Bernardo tossed Anita to Roberto. He pick her up and placed her down. They began to mambo. Suzana spun right into Bernardo. He lifted her up. Roberto lifted Anita. They tossed they two girls at the same time. Juanita and Chino joined. They mambo became more fluid in the hips. The chorus reprised. Finally, the music slowed to a rhumba. Bernardo grabbed Anita by the lower waist and swung his hips to the rhythm. This was his favorite Latin dance. Anita held onto him by the chest. Bernardo gave her a smirk. Anita rolled her eyes. He dipped her in a half circle dip, then whipped her back up to him. He turned her around in his arms. He felt on her waist and swayed his hips. He spun her out. Her leg latched onto his knee and he stretched her out. She had both hands free. When she snapped up once more. He let her go. She shashee stepped, facing him. They walked in circles. She moved her hands on her hips and rubbed them. She was teasing him. She had that little coy smile across her face. He licked his lips then pulled her so close. They just swayed.  
"You. Me. Tonight. Babe," he said. Anita smirked. She flipped her hair then let her hands run down his shirt, feeling his chest.  
"Sounds mucho bueno," she said, growling.  
"And you look amazing in red," he added. She smiled and kissed him. Her brown eyes sparkled. The music stopped. They pulled away and Bernardo snapped.  
"Hasta luego," he said, holding Anita against his body. After dancing that steamy and provocative Rhumba with her, he couldn't wait to get home.

A/N:

Ooooo... Bernardo and Anita are getting frisky! Meow! Haha..

Suzana and Roberto are my characters... so you steal them and you die!

With love of course!

:D


	10. The LONGGANDMEATYYONE3,o83 words hoes!

Suzana walked into Anita's room. She heard some noises. She wiggled the knob and walked in. As soon as she walked in, she screamed and walked out. Bernardo gave a funny face and continued. Anita, though, kept looking at the door. Bernardo kept on.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he said, moving one hand from Anita to wipe the sweat from his forehead. She put her hand on his bare chest.  
"Hold on," she said. She tried to wiggled from him, but she was stuck.  
"Ugh," she said. He smirked.  
"Stop for a second. Get under the covers real quick," she said. Bernardo did just that.  
"Come in," Anita said. Suzana walked in, her eyes covering her face.  
"Is it safe to look?" she said, utterly disturbed to walk in on Anita and Bernardo... "Yes," Bernardo said. Suzana sighed and uncovered her eyes. She was wide-eyed. "You two were...He was just...You were just..." she said in surprise. Bernardo laughed then picked up the covers to show his and Anita's legs intertwined. She looked disgusted.  
"That's not the only thing that is touching or intertwined," he smirked. She backed away.  
"Well duh. You guys are cuddling...You're on top of her...Wait- why are you naked?" she said. Bernardo smirked. Anita slapped her forehead.  
"They were getting it on," a deep voice laughed. She whipped around. Roberto gave a perverted smile.  
"You get her, Bernardo! Conquer!" he whooped. Anita stuck her head out from Bernardo.  
"Don't think he is the only one conquering. I always win!" she cheered. Bernardo rolled his eyes. Anita gave him "the look."  
"Fine then. We are done for tonight-" she said with a serious tone.  
"No- I was just kidding! I may be on top, but you always get control," he said. Anita sighed.  
"Whatever," she said. Roberto grabbed Suzana.  
"Adios! Have fun you two! Suzana and I are about to," he said, pulling Suzana, closing the door, and locking the door in one single motion. Bernardo smiled broadly and kissed Anita's neck.  
"Now. Where were we?" he said, starting again. Anita sighed and began to enjoy herself.  
Tony and Maria were doing the same... having fun. They were now man and wife. For five hours. She couldn't believe what she had done. She was free. With Tony. And felt perfect. Tony sighed and gave up. They'd been going at it for a while. Maria, stood up and stretched her tiny body. Tony came behind her and held her. It felt so weird to be standing this close, unclothed, next to a man who wasn't clothes either. But it felt right. She now understood why Anita and Bernardo did it so much. A stab of grief surged through her body. She missed them. Bit she was with Tony. She shouldn't feel an empty space. She put on a robe an began to write a letter to Bernardo and Anita. She shoved back tears as she wrote.

The next afternoon, Anita was at work, sewing up her wedding dress. It was her day off, and she wanted to finish her dress. Bernardo's tuxedo wouldn't take long at all. She'd already measured him. They were obsessed with purple, so that was their colors. Both of them were taller and leanly built. He was six foot two and she was five foot nine. Anita put in the final strand and pulled it off the machine. She put it on then spun around. A knock came at the door. Juanita answered it.  
"Anita! It's Bernardo! He wants you!" she called. Anita pulled it back off and put on her regular work clothes in a flash.  
"He always wants me," she said smirking. Bernardo's eyes lit up. He kissed her "Only three weeks," he smiled. They touched noses.  
"S , mi amore. Sol thres semanas," she said back to him in Espa ol. He smiled wider.  
"So, I was talking to the flower lady. I bought the flowers you wanted," he said.  
"The orchids with the callalillies? Oh Bernardo!" she said, hugging him. He chuckled. He bright and merry brown eyes twinkled. She smiled from ear to ear. Juanita smile at the couple.  
"So the word on the street is you and Chino," Bernardo smirked. Juanita turned blood red.  
"There is nothing between me and Chino. Just good friendship," she said sharply. Consuela walked in with a letter. She handed it to Bernardo.  
"Its for you and Anita," she said. Bernardo opened it. Anita peeped at it. Her heart stopped. It was Maria's penmenship. The letter read:  
"Dearest Bernardo and Anita

I am in San Fransisco now with Tony. We just married at the courthouse. Tony has a job as do I. I know you two are very disapointed in my actions. Speaking of actions, Tony and I had some fun. Now I know why you two engage in that activity so much. I want to come to your wedding. But yet, I feel like I don't deserve to attend such a beautiful cerimony. I'm sure you will look so handsome in your tuxedo Bernardo. And Anita, you will look absolutely gorgeous and stunning in your dress. I still don't know the date, but I wish to know. I miss all of you so terribly, sometimes I think I regret what I did. But then I look at Tony and know why I did. I love you both and hope to be in touch soon.  
Sincerely,  
Maria"

Bernardo's face twisted.  
"They are married?" he said, crumpling up the letter ad throwing it away. Anita stood silent, not believing the news herself. She sat down on a bench"Oh, we'll invite them. But after the wedding is over- Tony will die," Bernardo snapped. Anita popped up and put her hands on his chest.  
"No, Bernardo! You know what those Jets will do to you?" she rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, then I die. We have my funeral then we spit on Tony," he said. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"They might just hurt me. And if you die- I'd much rather die," she said, trembling. Bernardo held her. He felt bad for snapping.  
"After the wedding we will sign a peace treaty. Then we can live together in peace," he said, kissing her. He went to the door.  
"I must go," he said.  
"Why?" she replied, leaning on the wall.  
"I must help your father move something," he said, walking out giving a little wave. All the girls waved back. Anita sighed then thought of something.  
"Bernardo, please. Don't cause any war. And be careful," Anita said, peering at him. His eyes twinkled. He kissed her.  
"I won't. I promise," he smiled. She sighed in love.  
"Te amo tu," she said. He blew her a kiss.  
"Te amo tu tambien," he said walking off. Juanita smirked.  
"You two are acting nicely," she laughed. Anita rolled her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" she said.  
"Did you two have fun last night? At the dance, you and him seemed like you guys were ready to get naked during the rhumba," she laughed. Anita blushed.  
"That is none of your business," she said sharply. Juanita gave a smile.  
"You did do it! Ha! I can always tell!" she smiled. Anita sighed.  
"Get back to work, Juanita," she said. Anita put away her dress for safekeeping, then pulled the material out for Bernardo's tuxedo.

Riff walked along the streets with his fellow Jets. Their were some kids playing basketball. They just watched. Riff began to snap, then continued onward. Bernardo was walking back to the tentement to help Anita's father. That was only a small portion of the help he needed to give him to marry his daughter. But all the work was worth it. Riff stopped. Was that Bernardo walking by himself, in Jet territory? This was an oppurtunity too good to pass up.  
"Hey Bernardo!" Riff said. Bernardo whipped around, tense at the sound of Riff's voice.  
"Whatcha doin' in Jet territory?" Riff said. Bernardo looked fierce.  
"On the way home," he said, holding his ground. His switchblade felt really heavy in his pocket. It was burning him.  
"Well, go home and do your little skank, you PR," he said roughly. His hand grazed towards his pocket. His urge to reach and stab lie there. No one called his Anita a skank.  
"She is not a skank. Leave her alone," he said sharply. Riff laughed.  
"Ooh! Someone's protective of his little whore!" Riff belowed. Bernardo took one step forward.  
"Please stop," he said, trying to keep his temper. He could practically see in his mind Anita sitting by the window, dreamily thinking of him. He pulled his hand away from his pocket.  
"Beat it," Riff said. Bernardo gave an evil look and continued on his path to the tenement.  
If he hadn't had Anita to live for he just might've started a fight with all the Jets there, which was practically suicide. But he did have her to live for. And in three weeks, they'd be man and wife.

"You saw what?" Velma said, her hand curling around Ice's hand.  
"Bernardo, the Shark leader, was walking in our territory," Action said. Anybody's came in.  
"If it would've been up to me, I would have killed the PR then and there," she said, throwing a punch at Action. He caught her hand and pushed it away. She blushed.  
"Well good thing you didn't start a fight," Graziella said. All of the guys gave her a confused look.  
"Why?" A-Rab said. Graziella shrugged as if it was so ovious.  
"He is a serious fighter. Riff or someone else could've been killed," she said, sitting.  
"Go be a Shark, Ella," Riff said, coming in. He laughed. He held her embrace and kissed her with fire. She giggled.  
"I just don't want you to die. Or any of these guys. They're like my brothers," she said, eying the door. Riff's hand began to wander down her body to her butt. Officer Kruptke came in. Riff squeezed it then slapped it, telling her to move. Graziella moved to the side. Kruptke sat down casually.  
"So I heard some locals complaining about a fight earlier today. Was it those Porcupines?" he said. Riff gave a roar-laugh.  
"We put them in a happy place. It was Bernardo," he said. Kruptke looked shocked.  
"I thought they left," he said.  
"They did. But then they came back," he sighed.  
"I want those Puerto Ricans out of my town. Did he throw a punch?" he said.  
"No, which surprised me," Riff said,"I even called his girl a skank and whore, which set him off, but he didn't swing at us." Kruptke sighed.  
"Maybe he really wants peace," Kruptke said.  
"Well, too bad. After June 6th, we are having a rumble," Riff smirked.  
"Why June 6th?" Kruptke said, confused,"He's getting married and I guess hs skank doesn't want him to die before they tie the knot," Riff laughed. Graziella looked up and thought of something. The officer and the gang kept talking. Graziella got up and walked to the terrace. She looked over the Upper West Side. That was Jet territory. The Lower West Side was Shark territory. She thought of what Riff had just said. She felt the same way. If she was engaged, to him, she wouldn't want him to die before they married. And she didn't want him to die period. Then she thought back to that night of the rumble. When Riff came back, he was upset saying that Bernardo was about to stab him, but Bernardo's girl had stopped it. Then the Sharks left, and Riff was still breathing. She had always felt grateful to her. She always wanted to thank her for what she did to stop the fight and stop Riff from death. She put on her coat and walked downstairs. Riff gave her a coy smile.  
"Whatcha doing babe?" he said.  
"Going for a walk," she said.  
"Be careful, okay," Riff sad softy, kissing her. It was only when they were alone that his tough exterior faded away. Then he was the sweetest guy in the entire world.  
"I will," she said, walking out the door. She sighed and began the mile walk to the Lower West Side.

Anita was finishing up Bernardo's tuxedo. It looked so great. She couldn't wait for him to try it on. She put the separate pieces on hangers then stuck them in a bag. Her dress was in a separate bag. A knock came from the glass door. Anita looked up. It was a white girl. Anita shook her head and pointed to the sign on the door saying they were closed. The girl shook her head and stood there. Anita sighed and got up.  
"How can I help you?" she sad to the girl. They girl smiled.  
"Are you Bernardo's girl?" Graziella asked. Anita gave a wary look. This girl must be a Jet. Anita nodded.  
"S . Why do you ask?" Anita said, keeping her distance. Bernardo always told her to watch out for Jets, but especially their girls. They were just as viscious.  
"Thank you!" she said, giving Anita a hug. Anita was weirded out.  
"Um, your welcome?" she said, stepping away.  
"You stopped the fight! And you stopped Riff from dying!" she said gleefully.  
"I stopped the fighting because I didn't want Bernardo to die," she said. Graziella smiled.  
"But at the same time, you saved Riff. I am forever greatful to you," she said. It clicked for Anita.  
"So you're Riff's girl, huh?" Anita said. Graziella nodded.  
"Yes! And the name is Graziella. What's yours?" she said. Anita still was wary.  
"Anita," she said and walked back.  
"Okay, Anita, I don't want our boys to fight anymore. I don't want them to get killed," Graziella followed her.  
"Look, I appreciate your gratitude and agree with all that you've said, but if Bernardo sees me talking with you-" Anita said, but was cut off by a male voice.  
"Anita! We must go-" it said. She turned. It was Chino.  
"Whats wrong? Is Bernardo okay?" she asked. Chino wouldn't answer. Graziella followed.  
"Chino! Tell me!" he screamed. She felt a body collide into hers. She looked up. It was Bernardo. She felt his stomach. It was bleeding.  
"Bernardo!" she cried. His face was twisted in pain.  
"Anita, take me to the hospital," he said. She began to cry. Chino and the other Sharks carried him to the hospital. It was pouring rain.  
"Graziella! Are you alright?" Action screamed. Graziella glanced up.  
"Yes. Why are you asking?" she said.  
"Riff is in the ER," he said, running. Graziella's heart dropped.  
"No- is he all right?" she said, running to catch up with him.  
"They don't know. A gang attacked him when he went to get his mail-" he said, walking into the hospital. She saw Anita crying her eyes out as she waited by the door. She was whispering prayers in Spanish. She kept repeating "Bernardo viva por favor." Graziella sat down by her, also crying.  
"Did someone attack him too?" she said. Anita nodded.  
"It wasn't a Jet. They left a 'V' in his stomach," she said, crying.  
"Same with Riff," she said. The doctor opened the door.  
"Ma'am," he said. Both girls looked up.  
"Just you," he said, pointing to Anita,"I have some news." Anita stood shakily. She walked into the room.  
As Anita walked in, she saw Bernardo. He gave a weak smile and watched doctor smiled.  
"Mr. Arroz here got here just in time. We cleaned him up and stitched him up. Any later and he wouldn't be smiling at you," he said. She gave the doctor a hug.  
"Thank you so much!" she cried. The doctor went to the door.  
"I'll leave you two alone. You can take him home today, but someone must take care if him for the next two weeks by changing his bandages, okay? Adios!" he said leaving. Anita looked at Bernardo tenderly.  
"Oh love! I thought you were dead!" she cried into his stomach. Bernardo grunted.  
"Si, but there is some good and bad news..." Bernardo laughed.  
"What?" Anita said, carressing his face.  
"The good news is that the Jets won't be bothering us anymore. But the bad news is that there is a new gang here... the Vultures... They are the ones who caused this," Bernardo said, lifting us his shirt to reveal a sewn up "V" on his toned abs. Anita gasped.

A/N:

CLIFFY!

This is my long and meaty chapter... it was supposed to be 2 chapters... but i decided to combine them...

So a quickie...(RECAP! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER CHILDREN!)

Bernardo and ANITA GET IT AWN!

BERNado gets ganged up on

Graziella visits Anita

Bernardo and Riff are stabbed by a new gang that goes by "The Vultures"

Bernardo lives! But what about Riff?

?

Will he survive? (*SINGS I WILL SURVIVE! OF AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I'LL KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE!)

And what about TonyxMaria?

Why has she been so moody?

OOps... i've said too much X/

Okay.. give me a break...

I've stayed up late for you people to post three new chapter...

Not to mention the LONG AND MEATY ONE! (Echoes...)

And I swear I'm not high...

Or drunk...

or anything of that nature...

I'm just tired...

So one last thinggg

RATE HOES!

Peace!

Love you guys!

:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

YO!


	11. Peace Man!

A/N:

This story will soon be coming to an end soon. I feel like the 'loose ends' of the story are coming together. Of course a happy ending is promised, but it will be bittersweet.  
The lemons will be posted separately after the story is finished. I think there will be three for Anita and Bernardo and one for Maria and Tony. They will be titled very planly in the summary. I think the name will be "Shimmers in the Night" because of how Anita describes Bernardo's eyes when they look at each other. I hope you will read them. Like I warned at the beginning, they will be extremely detailed, so if explicit scenes aren't your thing, well, don't read them. So here is the next installment of "Happier Endings." I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Anita walked into Bernardo's room. It was the final time she had to change his bandage. They were one week away from the wedding. She walked in there. He was playing with his thumbs. He looked up. His eyes shifted to the gauze in her hands. His eyes were cloudy and uncertain. Anita's honey eyes drifted to the gauze he was staring so intently at. He sighed and looked at her. When their eyes met, the cloudiness and worry melted away. She couldn't look at him for long.  
"Anita," he said, as he lifted his shirt for her to remove the used bandage. The stitches were out. She threw the old bandage off. She wrapped the new one around his toned abs. He kept watching her. She couldn't look at him straight in the eyes anymore. A guilty conscience hung over her.  
"Anita, what is it?" he said, taking her hand. She looked away.  
"I betrayed you," she said, sniffling tears. He sat up.  
"What?"

Maria and Tony walked into the doctor's office. Tony was concerned for Maria. Lately, she had been very sick- throwing up with cramps and a constant headache. She had mood swings, bit he was scared she was too sick to make the train ride that was scheduled for tomorrow to New York. They sat down and waited for a doctor. Finally, Doctor Ramer came in.  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Ramer and you guys came to see me why?" he said. Maria told him all the symptoms. He nodded, a small smile growing on his face.  
"When was your last period?" he asked. Maria looked at Tony.  
"Its actually really late- later than it's ever been before-" she said.  
"How late?" the doctor said.  
"Almost three weeks," she said, holding her breath. The doctor stood up and smiled. He nodded to the nurse and she ran to get something. She returned with a small cup.  
"Urinate in this, then bring it back to me, okay?" the petite nurse smiled. Maria went into the bathroom and did that. She returned the cup to the nurse. She walked out quickly. Tony moved from from the seat so she could sit. Within twenty minutes, Dr. Ramer came in with a smile.  
"Well, Mrs. Maria, you're pregnant," he said.

Earlier that week, Anita had met with Graziella. Since both of their guys had been hurt, they had bonded. Anita had ignored all Bernardo's warnings earlier about Jet girls. They were just as dangerous as the boys.  
"I talked to Riff about a peace concil. He said he wants to talk to you and Bernardo over dinner with me and him," she said. Anita was still wary of her, but was still very apreciative of Graziella's effort to reach out for peace. She just wanted the war between the Jets and Sharks to end. Now they had a new matter to deal with- a new group of teens from Cuba- the Vultures. They had invited Bernardo to join the Sharks to the Vultures as one, but they had to give their girls to the Vulture boys. The leader, Ma olo had an eye for Anita. Bernardo rejected the offered without thinking. Man olo threw a fit. He was so upset that he sliced Bernardo and Riff in the stomachs to prove they were strong. Anita had met with Graziella everyday after work to discuss peace and just normal stuff behind Bernardo's back. She had scheduled dinner for a week in advance, the last day that Riff and Bernardo had to change the bandages.

"What do you mean?" Bernardo said in pure shock.  
"I've met with Graziella, Riff's girl, for the past two weeks after work to discuss a peace treaty. She said that Riff wanted to take her out for dinner and that he wanted to discuss peace and ways to rid the Vultures with you. He said that I could tag along-" she said. Bernardo just couldn't believe it.  
"You talked to her and scheduled a dinner with her and Riff? Anita? Really? When is the dinner?" he said, getting up.  
"Tonight," she said, looking down.  
"Tonight? Anita, why?" he said, clasping her arms.  
"They want the same things we do, 'Nardo. Peace. And freedom from the Vultures. And Riff is tired of fighting. Graziella said that he tells her that all the time. That he only has the tough act around the Jets-" Anita said. Bernardo shook his head.  
"They are lying. It's just a trap. We will go, but I will have my blade with me-" he said, getting up.  
"Okay," Anita said. He put on a hot pink button up shirt with a black tie. He put on his sportscoat. Anita put on the matching hot pink dress like her lilac one. When they had freshened up, Bernardo walked her downstairs. At the bottom, he ordered Pepe and Indio to guard the place. When they walked out the door, Riff and Graziella were waiting. Graziella wore a slinky teal boatneck number and Riff wore grey slacks and a matching sportscoat. He wore a teal button-up with a white bowtie to match Graziella. He opened the door for Anita. Bernardo sat in the front with Riff, eying his every move. Anita and Graziella were engaged in conversation. When they pulled up into the resturant, both guys opened the car doors for their girls. Anita was linked around Bernardo and Graziella with Riff. When the ladies walked inside, Riff told the front desk his reservation. The two couples followed the waitress back to the most secluded table in the resturant. Bernardo took a seat next to Anita and Riff next to Graziella. When they ordered their food, Bernardo broke the silence.  
"So, what is this pow wow for, Riff?" Bernardo said, his Latino accent running through every word.  
"I'm not so sure. The ladies dished this out on us. I really didn't want to meet with you," Riff said honestly. Bernardo snorted.  
"Same, so why don't we say our goodbyes peacefully before we slit the others throats, eh?" Bernardo said throatily. Riff smiled.  
"Be my guest," he said, showing Bernardo the door. Graziella shoved Riff. She whispered something in his ear.  
"Stop it, now," she said. Bernardo got up and offered his hand to Anita. She was close to taking it, but Graziella shook her head.  
"Sientase por favor," she said. Bernardo sighed and sat down once more.  
"This better be good," he said. Graziella started the conversation.  
"Guys, we've been fighting for months and it's gotten us nowhere. Now there is a huge threat in town, and I think it's time we put our differences aside and work together to eliminate this threat. It's going to take both gangs working together to beat the Vultures. That is what Anita and I have been discussing because-" she ran out of breath. Anita jumped in.  
"Because as your girls," she said towards Riff and Graziella,"And as your fianc ," she said to Bernardo, "I believe Graziella agrees," Graziella nodded feverently,"I couldn't bear to lose you. So I believe in what Graziella says when she says our two gangs need peace and we need to work together to defeat them," she said. Bernardo looked at her tenderly. He had a thoughtful expression on. He was hesitant, but then he looked at her. She had a pleading face on. He gave in and squeezed her thigh.  
"Anita- I agree. Riff, come on, please. Our girls can work together then for sure we can work together. I'm not sure how it will work, but we can try-" he said, sticking his hand out. They were intterupted by the food coming out. Bernardo moved his hand to Anita's and said the blessing.  
While the couple said their prayers in Spanish, Riff watched them. When Anita repeated them in English, so Riff and Graziella could understand, that struck a tender spot in Riff's heart. Graziella was right. They just wanted peace. They were marrying in less than a week and just wanted to move on with their life. And by Anita saying the prayer in English, he felt like she was reaching for them. When the prayer was finished, they ate their food. Riff watched Anita. He felt so guilty for abusing her. She and Bernardo shared a plate because they couldn't afford much more. It was a plate of spaghetti. They didn't have much material wise, but they had tons emotionally and spiritually. They had love and now peace. Riff pulled out the money for their plate when the check came. Bernardo gave the money back, insisting he had it covered. Riff gave the money to Graziella and told her to give it to Anita tomorrow, certain the two would meet up. When Bernardo got up to leave and Riff did the same, Riff stuck out his hand.  
"Bernardo, you have yourself a peace treaty. You tell your gang and I'll tell mine, okay? We'll meet up with everyone for a concil-" he started.  
"After June 6th," Bernardo replied.  
"I'll give you and Anita the weekend, so we'll meet the following Monday. I expect a rumble on Wenesday or Thursday with the Vuls," he said. Bernardo shook his hand.  
"Most definately," he said in return. They got in the car and dropped off Bernardo and Anita. Anita hung back for a second. Bernardo was waiting for her at the door.  
"Thank you, Riff," she said and walked inside to join Bernardo.  
"See they aren't as bad as you thought. In fact, they are extremely nice," Graziella smiled. Riff drove.  
"I was surprised. They are nice," he said, pulling into their apartment. When they got inside and changed, Riff got on one knee. When she walked into their bedroom, she gasped.  
"Graziella?" he said. She ran to him.  
"Yes!" she said. He laughed.  
"I didn't even ask you yet. Maybe I was just bending over to tie my shoe- you never know, 'Ella," he laughed. She sighed.  
"Oh. Well nevermind," she sulked.  
"Ella. I do have a question though," he smirked.  
"What Riff?" she replied. He pulled out a diamond ring.  
"Will you marry me?" he said. Graziella jumped into his arms and repeated the yes fit over and over again.

"Pregnant?" Tony said in disbelief as they walked to the train station.  
"It was in the back of my mind," she said. "The doctor said I concieved a month ago." They looked at each other. They boarded the train.  
"I concieved during the night of the rumble. I concieved out of wedlock!" she exclaimed. Tony laughed.  
"But now we are in wedlock, so it doesn't matter," he said, putting their suitcase below them. He allowed her to sit first, then he sat next to her. She snuggled into his shoulder.  
"I can't wait to see them," she said gazing into Tony's green eyes. He swam in her honey ones.  
"I know," he said, as the train chugged past.

A/N

Please read the A/N at the beginning! It explains alot of stuff.

So this was a happy chapter (not as much drama) but a few nice turns in the story. I can sense a nice fight scene coming up. Not to mention the wedding scene. This doesn't seem like a cliff hanger chapter as much, so I hope you like that. So please read and review. Thanks to all of my four reviews. You guys are nice. I wish I could have more, but hey, I'm happy at least someone took the time to read. :)  
Love,  
MusicNerdd 


	12. Party!

Day Before Wedding

Anita was cleaning the lobby in the tenement. Consuela and Rosalia and Juanita were helping her. Finally, they had finished. This was where Anita was having her bachelorette party. Bernardo was having his in a hotel room. Anita plopped down on the couch tired.  
"It is finished!" she said. The three girls crowded in next to her. Juanita looked at her.  
"Did you finish the dresses?" she asked.  
"Yes. The dresses for tonight and the bridesmaid dresses," she said. The three hugged her.  
"You've worked so hard on this wedding," Consuela said.  
"And you're the bride!" Rosalia smiled. Bernardo, Pepe, Indio, and Chino walked in. The four men shot brilliant smiles at their girls. Consuela and Rosalia went directly to Pepe and Indio. Bernardo gave Anita a confused look as to say,'What about me?' Anita laughed and went to her fianc . She hugged him. He held her.  
"Oh come on, Juanita. It's no use to hide it anymore," Chino said. The three couples smirked. Juanita came gingerly to him.  
"Chino, por favor-" she said, but he cut her off by kissing her passionately. Consuela laughed.  
"When did this happen?" she said tauntingly.  
"I can guess," Anita smirked. Juanita looked at her with caution.  
"At the hospital," Bernardo said. Chino looked at him funny.  
"You weren't there, though," Chino said.  
"But my fianc was," he chuckled.  
"So tomorrow," Bernardo said, walking from the group. Anita swung around to follow him. She linked her arm around his waist.  
"Tomorrow. La ma ana, ses a ser mi esposo," Anita smiled. Bernardo leaned against the post of the the stairs. He kissed her and allowed her to lean on him.  
"But tonight is last night of freedom!" he said into her hair. Anita leaned up.  
"Aye carumba! Do you ever stop?" she said walking to the door.  
"No but tomorrow night, Anita, you will be begging me to," he smirked. Anita rolled her eyes. She stopped at the door.  
"Well, aren't you going to help me pick up Maria and Tony, love?" she asked, slipping on her shoes. Bernardo slipped his arm around her.  
"Of course. You won't be able to carry their luggage," he laughed.  
"Geez, Bernardo. I don't know what I'm going to do with you for the rest of our lives," she said as they walked into the beautiful mild June afternoon.  
"I think I know what I'd like to with you," he said. Anita ignored what he said and continued walking. Bernardo kissed her cheek and his arm moved lower.  
"Down boy!" Anita laughed. Bernardo's arm went right back. It started to drift down again.  
"Stop it! Save that for tomorrow night," she smirked. Bernardo gave her a sarcastic look.  
"See! You do it too!" he said. Anita laughed.  
"You know you like it," she said as they walked into the train station. They sat on the bench. Bernardo wrapped an arm around her. As the train pulled in, Anita searched the cars for any sign of Maria.

Maria had just woken up from the long nap. The train was stopping.  
"Maria, we are here," Tony said, nudging her from her sleepiness. She blinked then looked outside. New York City was so pretty. She had forgotten how much she had missed it. Tony helped her down the steps and carried their only bag for the weekend with them. She first saw Bernardo first. He came and hugged her.  
" Hermana! Qu t l?" he took their bag. Anita was right behind him. She hugged Maria tightly.  
"Maria!" she said. Maria guarded her little stomach. Anita's eyes widened.  
"Oh my," she said. Maria mouthed a s .  
"Well, let's get you two back. Riff has been wanting to see you, Tony," Bernardo laughed. Tony couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
"How do you know what Riff said?" Tony asked.  
"We drew up a peace treaty. We are putting aside our differences because we need to come together and defeat a new gang in town," Bernardo said, walking into the garage where Riff and Graziella were waiting. Tony and Maria held back for a split second, then followed. All the Jets tensed up at the sight of Bernardo and Anita. Riff snapped, telling them it was okay.  
"Have you told them?" Bernardo said, every Jet throwing daggers at him. He held Anita closer to him. Anybody's was crunching her fists trying to act tough. Riff elbowed her.  
"Hey guys!" a voice called. All the Jets turned to see who it was. They all crowded Tony. Then Maria walked in. They all stared at her. She walked next to Anita.  
"Well, go get by your husband," she nudged. Maria gave a frightened look. She walked over there. Tony was busy telling them about San Fransisco. Maria slumped over and returned to Anita. Bernardo shrugged.  
"Thats the price she pays to be married to an American," he whispered to Anita. She elbowed him.  
"'Nardo, stop it," she said. Riff shook Bernardo's hand.  
"Graziella and I will be there tomorrow, if that is okay with you. All my Jets are coming just in case Ma olo tries anything stupid," Riff said, walking with Bernardo, Anita, and Maria. When they reached the door, Bernardo thanked him and opened it for the two ladies.  
"Just don't cause a rumble mid-cerimony," he said. Riff nodded. Once Maria and Anita had walked out, he closed the door. Anita walked with him, linked around his waist. Maria tagged along. Anita helped Maria move along. When they reached the tenement, Anita helped Maria into the extra bedroom on the first floor. Bernardo dropped her stuff off and walked out with Anita. Suzana and Roberto walked down the stairs, mirroring Anita and Bernardo. They were a younger version of that couple. Suzana looked just like her older sister and Roberto had a strikingly weird resemblance to Bernardo. In fact, they were like twins. Both had the same build, same face, same hair, same coloring. He looked like Bernardo did when Anita first met him three years ago. Anita laughed. She figured out why Suzana did that. Suzana had always had a crush on Bernardo. When her sister started to date him, it broke her heart. An when the two moved to New York. She cried for days. She then met Roberto, who looked just like her beloved Bernardo. He was different, though in personalities. He didn't get as fired up as Bernardo did when he was angered. He did though explode in anger when someone threatened Suzana. They were so cute. He was so protective over her and so sweet. Anita approved. The couple kissed each other lightly then separated. Suzana walked to Anita and Roberto walked to Bernardo. The males followed Roberto and all the girls walked to Anita.  
"Say your goodbyes, Anita! You won't see him until tomorrow when you walk down the aisle," Rosalia smiled.  
"Dude. Tell her adios. We gotta party," Pepe smirked. Bernardo embraced her. They kissed briefly but with passion, then she sat down. All the girls pushed the guys out.  
"Hasta ma ana, Bernardo!" Anit shouted. She could hear all the boys shout "Hasta ma ana, Anita!" in return. All the girls giggled. Consuela turned on the music. All of the ladies danced and giggled. Then they heard a knock at the door. Anita answered it. It was Graziella and a few of her friends. They had gifts and alcohol with them.  
"Lets PARTY!" Graziella screamed.  
At Bernardo's bachelor party. There was a stripper. She was giving the boys a show. Bernardo sipped on his drink and laughed at how they were all freaking out. This wasn't sexy to him, just hysterical how revved up the gang members got over this one stripper. She gave Bernardo a lap dance. He clapped for her and gave her a tip. She smiled and serviced Pepe and Indio. Chino was in line too. The lap dance didn't make him hot for the night. It didn't even effect him. Now if Anita would've been in the place of the stripper, it would've been way different. The stripper left to her next job and the boys played darts and drank more alcohol.

At Anita's party, she was opening gifts. Most of them had been homemade things. The Jets girls had gotten her some money. It was a nice chunk of change her and Bernardo could use for the Sharks. The last gift was from Graziella. She opened it. It was lacy.  
"Oh my," Rosalia said. Cosuela whooped.  
"Bernardo's gunna love that little number!" she giggled. Anita blushed. It was a white lace short gown with the matching stockings that hooked up to a pair of hipster bottoms. She hugged Graziella.  
"Thank you so much!" she said. Consuela stood.  
"Ladies, we have one more surprise," she said.  
"What?" Anita said.  
"Male strippers!" she screamed. Three boys came in tight boxers and started to dance. Anita enjoyed herself. They were gorgeous.

Finally, Anita crawled into her bed, drunk and tired. She had a big day tomorrow. When she closed her eyes, she let out a sigh as sleep overcame her. 


	13. I DO!

HE 13

Anita woke early in the morning. Her three bridesmaids, Juanita, Consuela, and Rosalia came and gave her a makeover. She helped them into their dresses. Afterwards, the three girls ran to the park to check on how te decorations were progressing. They were great so they went into the tent. The reception area was ready. Anita slipped on her dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps. They boddess was corseted and the skirt was full length and full of crenlins. Her waist looked so tiny. She walked out into the hallway.  
"I need help getting laced up!" she called. Maria came to her. She tried, but failed. Maria came back on with Tony. He laced her up perfectly. She thanked him then pushed him out.  
"Could you finish helping me get ready?" she asked, because her bridesmaids were doing other duties for the wedding.  
"Sure!" Maria said, grabbing Anita's white heels. She helped her place them on. When Maria handed her the veil and placed it on her head, the three others came in. Anita looked like an angel. They were all speechless.  
"I can't wait to see Bernardo's face when he sees you," Maria smiled. They walked her outside. Graziella borrowed Riff's car to transport the bride back and forth. When they pulled up, Anita's father was waiting. He opened the door and placed the veil over her face. The bridesmaids were walking before her, each smiling. Chino, Indio, and Pepe smiled at their ladies. Then everyone stood. Anita flowed down the aisle with her father. Everyone was tearing up and looking at her, but the only person she could look at was Bernardo. His face was beaming. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. It fit him perfectly. When Anita reached him, her father lifted the veil to kiss her forhead. Her father shook hands with Bernardo. Bernardo took Anita's hands. A tear strolled down his cheek. Anita wiped it from his face. The priest began mass.  
The day was so beautiful. The couple decided to be nontraditional and have the cerimony outside like they would in Puerto Rico. There was a slight breeze in the park, which blew around everyone. Bernardo said his vows but could never take his eyes off Anita. She was absolutely beautiful, almost to beautiful to be real. Angelic and perfect could only describe how she looked coming down the aisle in all white. Now right before him, all his love for her radiating from his face, he was committing his life to her. His life, his love, his every part of him was hers. He gazed in her amber eyes that were gleaming with tears as he said,"I do." he put on a small one carat diamond ring. It was silver. It carressed her hand so beautifully.  
Anita couldn't believe it! Bernardo always promised her a diamond ring, and now she had one She was looking at her man as the priest asked her questions about how she would live him in sickness and health. She had already done that. In good and bad. Check. And all the days of her life. She eagerly smiled.  
"I do," she smiled, tears falling. She slipped the wedding band on his coffee colored skin. The silver looked so bold against it. Bernardo wiped every single tear off her glorious face. The priest announced them as man and wife and told him to kiss her. Bernardo dipped her and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bernardo Enrique del Nunez Arroz!" the priest cheered. He had to take a giant breath after announcing that. Bernardo held onto his wife as they walked down the steps. A gunshot rang from the outside. Anita squealed. She hid into Bernardo. Her day had been beyond perfect until now. Luckily, police ran off the gang. It had been Ma olo who had fired the gun. Bernardo hissed through his teeth. He ran after him. Anita caught him.  
"No Bernardo! After this weekend," she pleaded. Ma olo whipped around.  
"I want you to leave," Bernardo screeched. The tan Cuban smirked.  
"Well, I want her," he said, pointing to Anita. She shivered. Riff and the Jets showed up.  
"Leave, por favor," Riff said roughly. Ma olo didn't budge.  
"Not until Anita comes with me," he said, saying her name seductively. She hid behind Bernardo.  
"No- she is my wife. Leave-" Bernardo spat. Officer Kruptke broke it up.  
"Leave Ma olo. NOW!" he screamed. The Vultures left.  
"If there isn't anything more annoying than PRs it's Cubans. Ugh," he said, escorting them back to the East Side. The wedding continued. They took pictures then went to the to tent and partied until the sunset.  
After the wedding, Bernardo drove Anita to the hotel. He picked her up bridal styled. When they entered the room and all their stuff was there, she smiled. Bernardo sat on the bed. He started to undress. He kissed her neck.  
"That bathroom is yours right now. Go do what you need to do," he smirked. Anita pulled Graziella's bag from the suitcase. She put on the outfit in the restroom. She looked in the mirror multiple times. Then she looked at her ring. She finally walked out. Bernardo was in silky boxers. His eyes widened when he saw her. She did have to admit she looked pretty dang good in that outfit. He picked her up and ran to the comfy bed he pinned her down, hovering over her.  
"May the fun begin, Mrs. Arroz," he said, kissing her.  
"Oh I plan on it, Mr. Arroz," she smirked and kissed back. Bernardo turned down the lights...

The next morning, the lights were bright and in Anita's face. Next to her was a sleeping Bernardo. She snuggled into his warm body. She was freezing. His bare skin was so toasty and made her heat right back up. Bernardo stirred. His dark chocolate eyes fluttered open. He looked at her, smiled, then he pulled her body closer to his. He sighed.  
"I love you," he whispered. Anita smiled.  
"I love you too," she replied and closed her eyes once more.

Suzana couldn't believe herself. She awoke with the warm morning sun. Roberto was sleeping soundly. Even lightly snoring. She got up and looked in the mirror. She was naked. She looked at her body. Her hair was a mess, her skin was flushed and she had a few bite marks on her body. Her body was outrageously sore. Last night she had given her virginity to Roberto. He had given his to her as well. The experiece was amazing. She felt more connected to him now. She felt strong coffee arms envelope her. She looked in the mirror. A nude Roberto held her close.  
"Your brother-in-law wasn't joking when he said de Torres girls are amazing," he said, kissing her soft neck. She held him. At the mention of Bernardo, a soft pain struck her heart. She no longer had a crush on him, but she knew he would always hold a special place in her heart as her first crush and first kiss. Before he asked out Anita, he kissed her by accident when she was thirteen. He appologized being the gentleman he is. She held onto that kiss and from then on, she was hooked on him. She knew she would never really be over him. When she met Roberto in the market a little later, she could've sworn it was Bernardo, coming back to tell her he loved her. That he missed her in America. That she was the only one for him. But instead it was Roberto, and they clicked instantly. She was hesitant about him. But when they recieved the letter from Bernardo asking for Anita's hand in marriage, she dove right into the relationship. Her heart was crushed, but Roberto seemed to put together all the pieces and secure them. He looked just like Bernardo. He acted like him. To her he was him. He was her Bernardo, the one her sister couldn't take away.  
Roberto couldn't take something from last night off of his mind. When they were in the final stretch before the climax, Suzana screamed Bernardo's name. She said Roberto's the rest of the time. When she cried Bernardo's name, it hurt like a dagger to the heart. It was just a mistake, right? He had to ask her. As Suzana leaned into Roberto, he watched her in the mirror. One hand held her close to him while the other one rubbed her body.  
"Suzana?" he said quietly, as if he were deep in thought.  
"Yeah?" she moaned. His massages felt so good. Especially when they were skin on skin.  
"Last night, before the climax, you screamed Bernardo's name," he said. She shot up. Her face felt hot.  
'Oh no...' she thought. She turned to Roberto.  
"I did?" she said. Roberto looked bashful.  
"Yeah... But you didn't mean it did you?" he said. Suzana clasped his face.  
"No! It was just a slip-up of words. I love you, not him!" she said, pushing him down onto the bed.  
"I love you too," he said. His dark eyes glittered. She kissed him again and hovered over him in the bed...  
After they made love (yet again), Suzana sat up. She saw Bernardo at the doorway. She put on a robe.  
"Why, Suzana, why?" he asked.  
"What do you mean, Bernie?" she said. A tear slid down his cheek.  
"You let me die!" he hissed. She fell to her knees.  
"Please Bernardo!" she begged, but then saw Roberto in his place.  
"I'm tired of you begging for Bernardo! We are over!" he yelled. Suzana awoke in a cold sweat. She saw Roberto next to her.  
"Somethings coming!" she said, slipping on clothes. Suzana slid on clothes. She ran out the door and to the hotel. 


	14. Ooooo a twist!

Usually when she had those dreams, something bad was about to happen. She was scared as she sprinted to the front desk.  
"Arroz," she said.  
"Why?" the lady at the desk asked.  
"Family," she said, and the lady gave her the room number.

Bernardo and Anita were sleeping until he heard an urgent knock on the door. Bernardo moved away from Anita and put on a robe. He looked in the peephole. It was Suzana. He opened the door.  
"What is it?" Bernardo asked, rubbing his eyes. Was it just him or did Suzana have an uncanny resemblance to Anita.  
"You are in trouble," she said. Well, they are sisters.  
"How?" he asked.  
"I had a dream last night..." she explained. He sighed. The prophet like dreams apparently ran in the family.  
"Just cut to the chase, Sue," he said. She froze at the old nickname he used to call her. The last time he used it was when they kissed...  
"Suzana, por favor. You wake me up and interrupt me during my nice quiet time with Anita- The least you can do is tell me straight up what's wrong so I can return to her-" he said. That set Suzana off.  
"You just don't get it, do you?" she said, stomping off. Bernardo caught her arm. They were outside now.  
"Get what? Suzana, you know you can tell me anything-" he said, trying to reason with his new sister-in-law. Her emotions were running high. "Yesterday was the worst birthday ever! Everyone forgot me. All they focused on was Anita! The focus is always on Anita! The only person who remembered was Roberto. He remembered. But everyone else forgot!" she sputtered. Bernardo was speechless. He had totally forgotten.  
Ma olo was on the ground spying. He had found Anita, screaming at Bernardo. Apparently, their marriage hadn't been going so well... He continued to watch...  
"And you! You are the worst. I have loved you for four years and what did I get in return? A kiss and a 'sorry! I'm in love with your sister. I'm off to America!' act and you leave me heartbroken. I gave my heart to you and you just threw it away when you saw Anita," she hissed. All Bernardo could even process was how did he get himself into this mess. And how much Suzana started to look like her elder sister.  
"So I came to tell you that you are in trouble, only because I care so much about you and would be nothing if you were gone. And I just told you I love you, but you don't care. No- all you care about is Anita and doing her!" she cried, falling to the ground. Bernardo felt disgusted in himself. He wished he could tell her that he loved her more.  
"Sue- please. I'm sorry. Please let me walk you home. We are in the East Side. It's very dangerous-" he said, walking back in and into the bathroom. He came out in a red shirt and black pants. He looked so handsome. Roberto had nothing on him.  
"You don't have the right to call me Sue. That's Rob's name for me," she said, lying. His name for her was Ana, and only Bernardo had ever called her Sue.  
"Okay, Suzana. Let me walk you home," he said. Anita stirred.  
"No. I can take care of myself," she said, getting her wrap. Bernardo followed her. She knew only one thing that would get him off her back.  
Before they kissed (and he chose Anita), he made her promise that she would stay pure until marriage. She was no longer a virgin, and knew of she told him that, it would crush him for just enough to buy her time to leave before he could catch her. It was a painful move, but she had to get out of there. He pulled his jacket over his shoulders.  
"Vamos, Suzana," he said to the girl. She shrugged and right at the door, she paused. She smiled "You know how I said I could tell you anything?" she said. Bernardo nodded, but his expression was guarded. She hesitated, but plunged into it. Before she told him, she kissed him long and full on the lips, knowing she'd never be able to do that again. He kissed back for a second then pulled away, confused.  
"Wha-" he asked, but was cutoff, by a string of painful words that slapped him across the face.  
"As of last night, I'm no longer a virgin, Bernardo," she said. He was shocked. Pure and innocent Suzana had sex. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He thought to the sweet Suzana he'd kissed three years ago. He'd played her and betrayed her. He felt like dirt. He wished he could remember the good times they had before he'd chosen Anita. That kiss was so warm and so sweet, but almost desparate. Even though it was desparate, his heart had accelerated a few beats. It was so confusing. All he could think about was that he wished he had never left San Juan. That he had never left her. He was the one who turned her into the tough teen she was now. Before Bernardo had toyed with her heart, she was good and n ave. Now she was tough and angry, much like himself. He reached out to embrace her, but she was gone. All of a sudden, a scream that would haunt him for the rest of his days errupted.  
"Bernardo!"  
Bernardo knew that scream from anywhere. He looked down. His worst nightmare lied before him. Suzana was being pushed into a car. When a man closed the door, he gave Bernardo the finger. It was Ma olo. His heart stopped. Bernardo ran after the car, his Shark instincts taking over. He hadn't used them in so long. He leaped over cartridges. The car sped up, but he looked to see where it turned. It turned into an alleyway. The car stopped and Bernardo sped up.  
"I finally got you, Anita. Are you ready for some Cuban fun?" Ma olo said with a smirk. Suzana remained silent. If this creep thought she was Anita, then he wouldn't bother the real Anita. She said her prayers to the Virgin Mary. She loved Anita enough to risk her life to save her. If that meant never being able to see Roberto or Bernardo again-  
She couldn't bear the thought. She truely loved them. They were her rock, her love, and her life. But it was Roberto who had stuck with her. He guarded her from the stormiest days. He made her smile when she was depressed. And he'd pieced together her heart after Bernardo had destroyed it.  
She felt horrible. She truely loved Bernardo. She had been so upset that her old feelings surfaced. She couldn't think clearly. That kiss had screwed everything up. Oh how she wished to be in his arms and forget everyone of her troubles. But if Roberto was here, he'd kiss her softly and tell her it will all be alright. A tear ran down her cheek.  
Someone picked her up and tossed her on a soft cushion. She was tied up. She felt hands undoing her clothes and feeling her body. She screamed, not because it felt good, but because it hit her. She began to cry and pray. She felt someone enter her. She begged them to stop. Hot tears rolled down her face. All of a sudden the commotion stopped. She felt the person remove himself. She still felt naked.  
"So Bernardo, you've come at just a right time to see me do you little wifey!" he screamed.  
"Give her to me. We will rumble this afternoon. Just give me the girl," he said, trying his best to control his anger.  
"Okay," Ma olo said, throwing the naked Suzana at him. He tossed her robe to him. Suzana gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen. His temper flared up.  
"But here are the conditions. If we win, we get her-"Ma olo said, smirking.  
"And if we win, you will leave New York City. Forever," he said bitterly. Suzana shivered in fear.  
"Deal," Ma olo said, shaking his hand. Bernardo ran out with Suzana and untied her. She started to cry. He just held her an put her robe on her. He picked her up. The Jets and Sharks were marching down the street. Roberto was at the front. She let go of Bernardo and ran to him. He picked her up and held her tightly. She began to cry all over again. Jealousy struck his heart. He wished that he was the one who could hold her and be there. Anita caught him.  
"What's wrong?" she asked carressing his face. A tear fell. He was silent and jerked away from her.  
He had been the unsensitive one. Anita followed him softly. She was usually very talkative, but she sensed her husband's mood and said nothing. The two gangs met at the garage. Roberto laid her out some clothes. Her eyes spilled with tears as he dressed her. When he finished and Suzana was returning out, Roberto caught her. He knew all of what had happened because Suzana had spilled to him all of her thoughts. He held her closely. He slid a ring on her left hand. She smiled. It was a small silver band that carressed her small mocha hand perfectly.  
"A promise ring," Roberto said, "It means that in a few years, we'll be engaged. It's just to show you how much you mean to me."More tears spilled out of her eyes. As she walked outside, the men were preparing for battle. Roberto kissed her goodbye. She smiled as her man trotted off to meet with the Jets/Sharks.  
Bernardo came over. He hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry Suzana- I made you like this- I changed you- and I was the one who made you run into Ma olo. I forgot your birthday yesterday. I feel like a duche bag. Please forgive me," he said, pouring his emotions out. Riff called everyone over for goodbyes. The little Anita nodded.  
"I forgive you," she said, hugging him. His heart picked up. He longed to say,'I'm sorry for leaving you when I truely loved you,' bit he didn't. There was too many people. And he felt like he didn't deserve the right to have her love. She followed him and hugged every Jet and Shark.  
"Roberto can stay with Suzana," Bernardo called. Suzana looked up. But Roberto shook his head.  
"No- I must fight for justice and kill every single one of those cubans because of what they did to my girl," he hissed. They all ran out after their good byes. Suzana kissed Roberto passionately. He smiled and caught up with the group. As she watched them jog off into the sunset, she was attacked by Jet and Shark girls all wanting to take care of her. She jumped a little. Anita came and held her sister. Suzana cried. Anita shushed her and let her fall asleep on her lap. 


	15. FINALE!

HE 15

Anita watched the sun rise. Bernardo was in the corner crying. She let out a tear as well.  
"I don't know how we are gunna tell her," he said, walking to the window. Anita wished he would hold her, but ever since Suzana's rape, he'd changed and had become less affectionate. She missed that Bernardo.  
"A mi tambien," she said, stifling a tear herself.  
"I guess she'll find out soon as word travels fast," Bernardo said, walking downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, she thought of the last time he said I love you. It was before Suzana's rape.  
"Or maybe she'll figure it out. She's very smart," Anita remarked, thinking of her poor sister.

As the sun rose over the West Side, the Jets and Sharks had a cloud of depression over them.  
They had won, but someone had died. And they all didn't want to tell his girl what had happened. After all, she had just been kidnapped and raped- she didn't need to be told right now.

Suzana was going isane, twirling Roberto's ring on her petite finger. She gazed outside. No one would answer her question. Why wasn't Roberto here in her arms? Where was he? She had enough confusion just with Bernardo and Roberto alone, she didn't need anymore drama. She heard a rapping on the door. She sat up then mumbled then laid back down. She couldn't see. Her vision was so blurry with tears and her head was spinning. Her heart felt like it was made of lead. Anita peeked her head in. She saw her sister, lying on the bed, torn apart.  
"Suzana, I have something to tell you," she said softly, sitting on the bed. She patted the lump and the bed. Suzana sat up in the bed. Her eyes were so puffy.  
"I know it already. All the guys are home but- Roberto. He's dead, isn't he?" Suzana cried. Anita remained silent.  
"Tell me!" she wailed. Anita held her poor sister.  
"Yes it is true," she said, holding back tears. Suzana popped right up and stormed outside.  
"I want to go back to San Juan!" she screamed. Bernardo caught her and tried to calm her down. She paused for a second, but then remembered that her lover was dead. She stormed outside and sang her troubles away. When Anita was upset, she'd dance away. Unlike her sister she was a singer. Anita tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't. She sprinted back inside. She ran up the stairs with Anita, Bernardo, and most of the Sharks (whoever was awake) trailing her. She finally got to the roof. She could see her destination. The ledge. She finally ended her song with a high f sharp. She saw the ledge, and raced for it.  
"Suzana! No!" Bernardo screamed. Suzana turned to one of her object if affections. Anita cried.  
"Please Suzana! Don't!" she yelped. Suzana turned and shook her head.  
"He died, so I am going with him," she said boldly. All of a sudden, she could see him. Him. Looking at her. He was shaking his head.  
"Roberto?" she asked. He pointed to her stomach. She looked up again. He was right in her face instead of on the building accross the street.  
"Don't jump, love. Stay alive for me. For our baby," he said, softly. He kissed her cheek. It felt outrageously cold. He left. She couldn't see him anymore. She looked around.  
"Roberto?" she asked and her foot lost footing. She could feel her body falling. Then she felt time slow down. She barely touched the ground. Then she hits it with a soft thud. She could see Roberto's beautiful face. Everything went dark.

When she awoke everyone was crowded around her. She squeaked. Bernardo and Anita told everyone to give her room. She was in her bed. Anita hugged her.  
"Suzana! Are you alright?" she said, squeezing her. Suzana nodded.  
"Are you sure? You fell five stories," Bernardo said, sitting next to her. He took her petite hand.  
"Theres not one scratch on you. Looks like you had a guardian angel with you," Anita smiled. Suzana looked up at Bernardo.  
"I think I did too," she said.

About three weeks later, Suzana felt nausiated. She threw up, but smiled. She would never forget when Roberto's spirit had saved her and her now growing baby. He had told her not to jump, but her foot slipped. She fell five stories, but was left unscathed and unscratched. She knew it was Roberto. It had to be.  
Being alone hurt, but she knew she truely wasn't alone. He was always watching out for her. And Bernardo and her had become closer. He supported her. She needed that. And Anita- well she was always there.

It had been a year since that fateful June 8th. Maria and Tony had their baby. Or babies. They were two girl twins- Adelina and Anita. Yes, she named the second one after Anita. It was confusing when the family was here and Maria told Anita to come, and both came. The older Anita would laugh and return to Bernardo, who would laugh. Then look at Suzana. He still couldn't get over her. When they were alone, he told her that he wished he would've never left her in San Juan. Or married Anita. Then Suzana would just laugh and remark,"You do the crime, you must pay the time," she smiled.  
As for Riff and Graziella, they married. The wedding was beautiful and so peaceful. Juanita and Chino got engaged, along with Rosalia and Indio. Consuela is still trying to get Pepe to propose.  
As for Suzana, she had her baby. It was a boy, and she named him Roberto Enrique, after his father. She has full intentions of him being a Shark, but for now he can stick to fighting with his food. Bernardo was such a good uncle. And Anita, she made him clothes all the time.  
Suzana had plans to go back to San Juan. She just had to leave and start her life over with her new baby. Bernardo pleaded her not to, but she wanted to. She could see the stress she was causing in her sister and brother-in-law's marriage. They began to fight more. And she couldn't allow for that.  
There was peace in the streets of New York City. No longer was the residents fearfully awaiting the next rumble.

Perhaps the peace would last a while. Maybe for a few generations. Maybe it would stop.

But that's a different story.

For now, here's the happy ending.

The End

There it is:)

Author Note:  
Guess what children? I decided to not do the steamy lemons. I'll leave what them naughty Anita and Bernardo did up to you... Have fun. I had one written, actually two, but believe it or not, writing about sex gets seriously old.  
So I left it off in a cliff hanger. Suzana may or may not go back to Puerto Rico. And Bernardo has a few choices to make. And this all leads to a sequel!  
So, this is the end of this series.  
Sad-face.  
So I'm going to do a series of one shots and fluffs next. Please send in your requests. Keep in mind that I'm very busy and will most like write two or three, then post them together(in different chapters.) I'm going to write five, then stop for a while to write a new fic. I'm believing it will be POTO or Grease. More details to come. Most likly I will post intros and wait for your feedback. As usual, reviews are appreciated. I know it's over;( If you like Suzana enough, I just might write a fic on just her.  
Thank you again for reading!  
MusicNerdd 


End file.
